


Poets, Prayers and Vow 诗歌,祷告与誓言

by Ellesar_0920



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, 年下, 蛋哈, 西幻au, 魔法与剑
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>西幻au长篇。借助了部分亚瑟王的传说，涉及到圣杯，有原创角色出现。<br/>这是一个关于追逐、信仰、背叛与爱的故事。</p><p>如果喜欢此文的话，留下kudos或评论都不胜感激:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

-引子-

 

这是一个怎样的时代呢？

如果将这个问题丢给酒馆里的吟游诗人，他们会回答：这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代；战争的阴影逐渐笼罩了富饶的土地，魔法与剑的传说重新开始在世间流传。

如果将这个问题抛给枢密院的大学士，他们会回答：这是智慧的时代，这是愚昧的时代；欢愉与苦痛如光影般交织，诱惑与信念似鱼水般并存，混乱与秩序仿若日与夜般循环不息；众神面前应有尽有，众人面前一无所有。

如果将这个问题献给教廷内的神职者，他们会回答：这是信仰的时代，这是怀疑的时代；皈依的道路迷雾重重，祷告声却从未沉于寂静；失落多年的圣杯虽已寻回，然而无人有资格将其捧起；人们正直登天堂，人们正直下地狱。

如果将这个问题奉给王室——这个国家至高无上的统治者，他们兴许不会回答，但他们内心必定是这样想的：这是光明的季节，亦是黑暗的季节；这是希望之春，亦是失落之冬。伟大的亚瑟王身心正逐渐老去，尽管他拥有最忠诚的圆桌骑士，却没有能接替王座的继承人。

然而，不管处于怎样的年代，与所有的故事一样，这是一个关于追逐、信仰、背叛与爱的故事。

 

-序章-

 

南方小城＊汉姆斯特

 

金士曼历702年6月3日，艾格西.恩文度过了他的七岁生日。  
他的父亲李.恩文过世已有三年，他留下的积蓄几乎都要花光了。艾格西的母亲米歇尔买不起什么贵重的礼物，只能为她的儿子准备了一顿比平常要丰盛的晚饭——土豆炖牛肉，抹满黄油的面包片，艾格西最喜欢的鸡肉馅饼，还有大半个巧克力蛋糕；那是她苦苦恳求帮工的糕点店的老板才得来的，一般卖剩的糕点都会被直接处理掉。

艾格西是个懂事的孩子，对此他已经很知足了，他也没打算要求更多。穷人家的孩子都很懂事。在母亲的殷殷注视下，艾格西乖乖地扫完了桌上的所有食物，一点儿都没浪费。饭后，他尝试着对母亲再次请求：如今他已经七岁了，没必要继续上学。他想到铁匠铺或酒馆去当学徒，这样既可以学到一门手艺，又能减轻她独自持家的负担。

而米歇尔再度拒绝了儿子，理由是他还太小，这个年纪他还不该为生活忧愁。工作之余，她几乎不让儿子离开自己的视线，就连梦中也会突然惊醒，搂住身边的儿子低声啜泣。艾格西起先对此不知所措，逐渐习惯之后他便学会了安静地躺着一动不动，等待她的泪水止歇。

可怜的米歇尔，失去丈夫对她来说是多么大的打击啊！李.恩文曾是她生活的中心、灵魂的支柱，如今她生命里就只剩下艾格西了。她原本富有活力的秀丽面容变得苍白而憔悴，话也越来越少，成日只是埋头于家务与活计之中，如同一缕古堡内徘徊不去的幽魂。米歇尔本来生于商人之家，但为了追求爱情，她不惜与父母断绝关系，远走他乡；即便如今陷入了穷困的窘境，她也没法再回去同自己那富裕的家族求助了。艾格西深知这点，所以他从不抱怨，也不违逆母亲的意愿。

帮米歇尔收拾好厨房后，艾格西说他想出去找邻街的伙伴玩一会儿，并且保证一定在月亮升到中天前回家。本来米歇尔不想让他这个时间出门，但她今天已经开口拒绝过一次这位过生日的男孩儿，所以她只得勉强答应，不忘嘱咐自己的心肝宝贝一定要小心，不要惹上什么麻烦事。

和母亲告别之后，艾格西感到了一丝愧疚。因为他对她撒了谎：他并不打算去找邻街的男孩儿玩耍，而是飞奔着踏上了出城的路。和有权有势的贵族与商人不同，大多数的下层人民都葬在城郊的圣玛格丽特大公墓里，每人都只得一块狭窄的墓地。有些无亲无故的流浪汉甚至只有一个简单的、教会捐赠的白十字架。

圣玛格丽特墓园离大路有一段距离，它坐落在柳树成荫的岸边，四周仅围了一道外漆脱落的铁栏栅。诺大的一个墓园，守墓人却只得一位醉醺醺的红胡子老头，他天一黑就会雷打不动地跑到城里喝酒。但也正因如此，趁着晚霞余光的艾格西才能顺利地溜进墓园内。

他手脚灵活地爬过铁栏山，伫立于父亲的那座熟悉的墓碑前，不用看他也能念出上面的铭文：“李.恩文，米歇尔.凯尔利特之夫，加里.恩文之父：一个极好的人。愿他在天父的怀中安息”。  
现在艾格西识了不少字了，要知道三年前李下葬的那天，他甚至还不晓得“极好”是什么意思呢。

“爸爸，是我。艾格西又来看你啦。”像个小大人似的，男孩庄重地把手里捧的束花轻轻放下；那是他在路上摘来的白花三叶草，层层叠叠的花瓣上还有几滴夜晚的露珠。虽然极少在人前表现出来，但艾格西内心当然是想念李的——他只是没有像米歇尔那般成日沉浸于无尽的哀恸之中；他想念自己的父亲，但不会为此过度悲伤。或是继承了源自他父亲的美好品质，他天性强韧且乐观，总是努力往前看。

艾格西曾经和李私下里约定过，如果做丈夫的不在了，做儿子的一定会替代他好好保护米歇尔，照顾她、陪伴于她左右。

“爸爸，我遵守了对你的承诺哦。我很听妈妈的话，每天都努力让她开心。”  
“……学校的老师还是像以前一样看不起我，不管我的成绩多好，总爱找我的碴儿！如果我不服气，还会用藤条打人。不过，爸爸你放心吧，恩文家的男孩子绝不会哭泣讨饶。”艾格西满脸骄傲，他甚至弯下腰，朝墓碑摊开了自己的手心，上面还残存有几道青紫色的痕迹。  
“但妈妈看到了这个她就会哭。她说都是她的错，因为她没法像别的家长一样私下送礼物给老师。可是，这分明是那帮势利眼、贪得无厌的人渣的错啊！以后我绝对要他们好看！”  
“……好想快点长大，那样我就能去工作了，铁匠铺或酒馆都好。还可以保护自己跟妈妈都不受坏人欺负。”  
“我真喜欢听那些酒馆里吟游诗人的歌谣，他们总是讲一些遥远的土地上的故事，跟你告诉过我的那些有点儿不同，但有趣极了。”  
“去打铁也不错。说不定能摸一摸锋利又闪亮的剑、枪和箭矛……对啦，我听说边境的守备队正在招人呢，可能再过几年真的要打仗了吧……可惜就算我年龄到了，妈妈也肯定不会让我去的。”男孩的脸上出现了惋惜又向往的神色，“爸爸……你曾打过仗、上过战场吗？”

“战争并非上帝的赐福，”一个温厚的声音从艾格西背后传来，“而是人类为守护珍惜之物不得已的反击。孩子，你听说过’不战而屈人之兵，善之善者也’这句话吗？”  
男孩警惕地回头，他很清楚来人不是看守墓园的老头。漆黑的墓园里没有照明用的灯火，洒落的月光只够艾格西勉强看清来者的身形轮廓：正在靠近的男人个子高大，一身黑袍，身上没有携带任何看起来像是武器的东西。

艾格西稍微松了口气，对方的口音虽然完全不像城里的人，但至少应该不是强盗之类的坏蛋，没必要立刻逃跑。  
“不，我没有听说过。”  
男人似乎意识到了艾格西的谨慎与防备，他停在了几米外的“安全”位置，耐心解释道：“这句话试图传达的是：战争本身是损人伤己的行为，不管是利用外交手段或是经济压制都是更好的选择，更有利于民生。而诉诸武力，应当是国家之间解决纠纷的最后途径，人和人之间也同样如此……这是古人的智慧，希望你能记住。”  
艾格西歪了歪脑袋，他觉得面前这个突然出现的大人简直莫名其妙，不但说了一堆难以理解的艰深言论，还像位熟知自己多年的长辈似的教育自己，可艾格西以前根本没见过他啊！

犹疑片刻，出于不知缘由的敬畏之情，艾格西还是应道：“……我记住了。”。  
“乖孩子。你叫什么名字？”  
“我可不是什么小孩子啦，别瞧不起人！我已经七岁了！”  
面对这稚气得可爱的抗议，男子不由微微一笑，改口道：“对不起，是我不好。年轻人，你叫什么名字？”  
“加里.恩文。不过我更喜欢别人叫我艾格西。”  
“你好，艾格西。冒昧打扰非我本意，”男人悦耳而低沉的嗓音似乎具有种神奇的力量，能让四周都变得宁静、让人不由自主地侧耳聆听他的话语，“我只是想亲自告诉你：我认识你的父亲，他是一位相当勇敢的人。”  
“哇，真的吗？”男孩顿时双眼放光，主动挪到了对方身畔。这模样让男人想起了那些初生的小狗崽，刚刚才放下戒心就开始小心翼翼地凑过来嗅他的手了。  
男人蹲下身，让自己的视线与兴奋的男孩持平，接着说：“真的。李于我有恩。”  
艾格西还不太懂什么是“有恩”，他似懂非懂地点头，好奇道：“是这样啊。那你和我爸爸怎么认识的？”  
“那是个很长很长的故事……等你长大了以后我再告诉你。”  
男孩不满地撅起嘴，难得地任性起来，“可今天是我的生日！我不想等，我想现在就知道。”  
“艾格西，你可以对我许任何愿望，如果我无法做到的话——那我就马上告诉你，如何？”

艾格西愣住了，第一次有人这样待他；此刻他的脑海中没有合适的形容词，但他有点儿感动；对方的口吻让艾格西觉得他仿佛是个无所不能的英雄，就算艾格西想要天上的星星，他也会去为他摘下来送他。  
思考了好一会儿，男孩才开了口：“我想看看雪。卢万卡经常在他的歌谣里提到雪。他说雪花是这个世界上最美最美的造物，晶莹剔透，轻盈又好看，可当你真的伸出手去触摸的话，它就会消失不见。真的有这种东西存在吗？我想亲眼看一看。”  
南方小城里的孩子从未见过雪并不奇怪，但男人却稍稍睁大了双眼，令他感到惊讶的是艾格西的请求；他刚刚已经听到了男孩对逝去父亲的低语，他本以为艾格西会要求自己给予经济上的帮助，这无可厚非，考虑到一大笔钱能让他与他的母亲过上好生活。  
结果艾格西许的却是这样一个天真又纯洁的愿望。

“好的，艾格西，这件事我可以为你做到。但你不得告诉别人你见到我使用魔法，能答应吗？”  
“——哇，魔法！？你会施展魔法吗？等等……莫非，莫非你就是传说里的魔法师？”男孩不可置信地叫喊起来，今晚他的遭遇就像是做梦一样。先是遇到了父亲的故友，然后这个人还会使用魔法！难道这是上帝送他的礼物？

“很遗憾，我并不足以被称为魔法师，虽然我的确能够施展一些初级的元素魔法。我不希望别人知晓这件事。所以，就算是你的母亲你也不能告诉。艾格西，你能为我保守这个秘密吗？”  
“嗯，我发誓，谁也不告诉！”男孩的目光真挚得几乎虔诚。  
男人满意地垂首，他那修长的手指随即在空中优雅地一划，洁白的光束立刻就从指尖处溢出，飞快地凝结成一片一片的晶状物体。  
艾格西彻底惊呆了，他目不转睛地盯着飘落的、像羽毛般的白色结晶，大张着嘴，好一会儿都说不出话来。  
“这就是雪，其实在北方的冬天很常见。”男人带着笑意的脸庞因为他指尖的光芒而清晰起来，他约莫三十来岁，头发和眼睛都是榛子色的。对他艾格西满心眼儿都是崇拜之情，天哪，他甚至没有吟诵什么神秘的咒语！  
男孩兴奋极了，他拼命忍住才没有跳起来转圈；但他实在控制不了自己伸出去的手，他想触摸那如同透色蝴蝶般飞舞的雪花。  
然后，真如吟游诗人所叙，雪花瞬间就在他的掌间消失了，徒留下丝丝凉意。  
“原来是真的……”艾格西喃喃自语：“……只能望着，一旦触摸，就会消失掉……这世界上真的有这样的存在。谢谢你实现了我的愿望。对了对了，你能让城里也下场雪吗？”  
不等对方开口，艾格西就急忙忙地解释起来：“我、我不是贪心要多许一个愿望！这真的太漂亮啦，我希望让大家……尤其是妈妈也能看见。”  
男人无奈摇头，“抱歉，我要让你失望了，艾格西。让整座城都被雪花笼罩，你所要求的恐怕是只有极北之国的缇尔达.斯维登公主才能施展的魔法。”  
艾格西鹦鹉学舌般地重复，“极北之国的……缇尔达.斯维登公主？”  
“是的，她在水系魔法方面的造诣，比我认识的所有魔法师都要深厚。”  
“哇噻……”发出不知是第几次的惊叹，艾格西感慨：“会魔法的公主！好酷哦。其实我从小就梦想着能见到一位真正的公主！嗯，如果……如果她愿意给我一个吻就更好了。”  
仿佛被男孩子的浪漫幻想给逗乐了，男人施施然地收回自己施展魔法的手，揉了揉那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋：“如果你成为了一位骑士，那就是完全可能的。”  
“骑士？”  
“对。要成为骑士，必须拥有高尚的品格，至死不渝的忠心，以及任何磨难都无法将其击垮的勇敢灵魂——缺一不可。”  
“那么，你是骑士吗？”  
“曾经是。不过不再是了，”男人露出莫测的凝重神色，“因为我失去了其中的一样……不，或许是全部也说不定。所以我现在不再是骑士。”  
“可是——可是，我觉得你很高尚啊！还有，你很厉害……还很体贴……总之，是个大好人！我是认真的！”男孩那迫不及待的安慰让男人的目光愈发温柔。  
“请别为我担心，那些早都过去了；我很满意如今的自己。重要的是，艾格西，你的父亲，三年前只差一点点儿就成为一位伟大的骑士了。其中有部分是我的过失——我为他感到无比的惋惜。”  
“我爸爸……骑士？”  
“对。”男人突然站起身来，“很晚了，我得把你送回家去了。”  
艾格西没有继续追问下去，因为月亮早已高悬夜空，他这趟跑出来太久，的确该回家了。

归途时男人及时地察觉了艾格西的疲惫，主动提出要抱他入怀；忸捏地拒绝了两次对方的好意后，艾格西实在是走不动了，他想到母亲还在家里苦苦等待，终于还是答应下来。  
这个宽厚而温暖的怀抱跟父亲是多么的相似啊，还有一股好闻的味道，艾格西的手臂围住男人的脖子，他情不自禁地感到一阵阵的安心，浓厚的困意也随之而至。  
但他还不想睡，他很享受和这个人在一起的时光。于是艾格西努力强打起精神，充满期待问道：“以后你会来看我吗？或者就像童话里面那样……等我到了十六岁，就前来迎接我？”  
“不，我不会再到这儿了，艾格西。”似乎不用低头就能看到男孩脸上的失望之色，男人停顿了片刻马上续道：“如果你是个女孩子的话，我会来接你的。不过你是位男子汉啊，我说得对吗？”艾格西赶紧非常用力地点起头，男人会心一笑，“所以我会在王都等你来找我。”

“……嗯。等我……那更好……”眼皮越来越重，艾格西提醒自己，非得问清楚他的名字才行。他真傻，居然一直忘记要问对方的名字；可惜挥之不去的睡意如同藤蔓般缠绕住了他，令他无法再开口说话。  
“我会等着你的，艾格西。”  
即将坠入梦境的朦胧中，艾格西觉得自己隐隐听到了一声近在咫尺的叹息，“你是个心地善良、勇敢又坚强的孩子。你会成为一位好骑士的。”

那个命运般的晚上，艾格西拥有了比雪花更美丽的东西——他拥有了真正意义上的梦想。其中包含了成为骑士，搞清楚父亲的所有事情，抑或仅是追上那个人、再见他一面？  
艾格西不知道，但他打心底地期盼，他的梦想将不会是像雪花那样一旦碰触便会消失的存在。

 

-序章完-


	2. 第一章

-第一章-

 

王都.温彻斯特

 

金士曼历712年10月18日，丰收祭典的前两天，噩耗如晴天霹雳般从东方的边境传到了首都——圆桌骑士之一的兰斯洛特死去了！年轻的骑士素来备受民众喜爱，他俊美的外貌与开朗的个性让他拥有除了“兰斯洛特”这个正式封号外，还获得另一个广为流传的外号：“百花骑士”。

虽然詹姆斯.戴文波并无妻室，但王都内许多爱慕他的少女都为他的离世哭肿了眼睛，有几位甚至昏倒在街道旁。他的棺柩到达王都的那天，心碎的女性们头戴黑纱，身穿丧服，轻声地吟唱着欢迎英雄归家的歌谣，并在棺柩途径的道路上洒满了白玫瑰以示哀思。据说，白玫瑰亦是这位百花骑士生前最爱的花——象征着纯洁无暇的、唯一的爱。说来有趣，偌大的王都，竟无人清楚这位骑士此生挚爱之人究竟是谁。有人声称，那是遥远部落的神秘女王；也有说法是某位早已嫁入豪门的贵妇，还有人如此断言，恐怕就连他所钟情的对象都不曾知晓他那压抑终生的激情。总之，这些猜测无疑为他的骤然逝去增添了几抹悲情的传奇色彩。

那天，负责护送棺柩前往教廷圣墓的圆桌骑士是帕西瓦尔，他的面容一如既往地肃穆冷峻，身姿挺拔、稳健如松。除了垂挂在银灰盔甲后的换成了全黑的天鹅绒披风，帕西瓦尔与往日看起来并无多大区别。事实上，王都的民众喜爱着兰斯洛特，敬仰着帕西瓦尔；他们会对兰斯洛特隐秘的恋情津津乐道，但对帕西瓦尔却是始终保持一无所知。因为，当面对敬仰之人，人们倾向于不去打探他的内心。所以也无人知晓帕西瓦尔那平静如水的双眼之后到底隐藏着什么。

帕西瓦尔策马行于队列的最前面，不厌其烦地接过街道两旁的民众递来的花束，再郑重地放置于昔日同僚的棺柩之上；他一一负手致谢的庄重姿态深深铭刻于哀悼的人们心中。

 

撒米尔教廷地于温彻斯特东南，坐拥大片的湖区与森林。教廷内所有建筑物都由一种特殊的白色石头造成，在无星无月的暗夜中也会散发出银光——正如吟游诗人所传唱的那般，教廷是仅供神职者居住的圣洁之地，是一座令人向往的光辉之城。虽然没有亚瑟王居住的白金汉宫那样的磅礴气势，但自有其美丽与不可侵犯之处。据说，十年前被圆桌骑士加拉哈德寻回的、有“上帝的身躯”之称的圣杯其实珍藏于教廷内的某处，而非大多数凯觎之徒所假设的，守卫森严的白金汉宫。考虑到金士曼归根结底是个宗教色彩颇为浓厚的国度，以大主教为首的教廷拥有如此高的地位也不足为奇。

而教会之所以能够积累下极为广阔的势力其实与魔法密不可分。不像严格地要求驱使者拥有精灵血统的元素魔法，只要立下将身心终生奉献给神明的誓约，任何人都可以修习白魔法。仿佛上帝怜悯受苦信徒所布下的恩慈，因此白魔法亦被人们称作神圣魔法。教廷内的许多神职人员都会使用简单的治愈术，而现任的大主教莫德雷德便是以他魔法方面的造诣而闻名。教士常被派遣到全国各地的教堂，不仅是为他们驻守领地内的民众的心灵安宁而祈祷，必要的时刻还可以施展神圣魔法救治他们肉体。正是出于这个原因，教士一直广受民众爱戴；就连四处游荡的雇佣兵和行事下作的盗贼都对他们礼让三分。毕竟，谁都说不准自己哪天就得仰赖神职者挽救性命，尽量不得罪他们绝对是明智的做法。

可惜，再高深的神圣魔法也无法唤回被上帝带走的人。花朵簇拥着的骑士棺柩最终抵达了圣墓。圣墓位于教廷的中心，四面环水，是埃厄尔达湖中央的一座小岛。为了维持那与世隔绝之感，教廷没有建起任何连接岛屿的桥梁，因此要进入圣墓，唯一能依靠湖畔的船只。被雪松的清香，浓郁的翠绿与绵绵不断的鸟语包围，圣墓足以称得上是整个王国最后留存的一片极乐净土。历代的主教、圆桌骑士，先知以及王室才有资格葬于此处。前任兰斯洛特——詹姆斯.戴文波也将在此长眠。在这不久之后，会有新的兰斯洛特诞生于世间。

因年迈而深居简出的亚瑟王亲自来到了圣墓，为他忠诚而正直的骑士送别；他俯身将兰斯洛特的佩剑放至他的胸口，那微微颤抖的双手和哀恸的神色让他如同一位送别儿子的苍老父亲。假如国王陛下唯一的子嗣没有因为疾病而死去，他应当与前任兰斯洛特差不多年纪。枢密院的大学士阿尔默在一旁高声讲述詹姆斯.戴文波短暂的骑士生涯以及与此相悖的辉煌战绩。离棺柩最远的，是几位到场参加葬礼的圆桌骑士：帕西瓦尔，拉莫洛克和加雷斯。他们纷纷驻剑而立，垂首不语，为往日共同在战场上挥洒热血、保卫国家的朋友致以自己最高的敬意与最深的怀念。到了仪式末尾，身着红衣的大主教莫德雷德上前为骑士涂抹圣油，吟诵祷文，祝福他在天父的怀抱中永远安息。

以葬礼的标准来说，一切都进行得颇为顺利。

没人预料得到的是，那天之后，流言就像可怖的传染病般在王都城内传开。人们开始窃窃私语，他们伟大的百花骑士，前任的兰斯洛特其实并没有死于战场上，而是被黑魔法所谋害！参加了葬礼的神职者亲眼目睹了骑士的棺柩内飞出了沾满鲜血的渡鸦，那凄惨的鸣叫声打破了圣墓的静谧。而骑士的尸体不但没有丝毫腐败的迹象，反而栩栩如生，微微笑着的脸庞看上去就如同熟睡一般；最令人惊恐的还是他的手背和脖子处长满了诡异的蓝斑，那绝非战死之人会有的伤痕！有人说，那是来自异国的古老巫术，大主教莫德雷德好不容易才将其净化并施以封印。

深知四散的谣言不会因王室与教廷的否认而止息，统治阶层明智地将民众的注意力引到了别的方面。亚瑟王次日便颁布了诏令：王室决定立即开始下一任兰斯洛特的挑选！这次的候选人不限于贵族的后代，来自各阶层的平民、甚至来自别国的勇士都可以报名参加。比过去的骑士甄选更有吸引力的是，获得圆桌骑士封号的人还将享受到一个十分丰厚的奖励：新任的兰斯洛特可以对国王提出一个请求。王座与圣杯必定不会如此拱手相让，但一栋王都内的豪宅，一片富饶的领地，一个册封的爵位……想必对向来慷慨的亚瑟王来说都不是什么过分的要求。

于是，一时之间，各地的雇佣兵、武师、勇士，还有心怀梦想的年轻人纷纷涌入了王都。酒馆与商铺变得比平时的丰收祭典前夕还要热闹百倍，提供住宿的旅店、民家几乎都到了人满为患的程度。这些如蚁附膻之徒全都忘记了至关重要的一点——被金钱与名利所诱惑的人，根本没有资格得到圆桌骑士之名。但是，不管怎么说，上至掌管财政的权臣们，下至酒馆和旅店的老板对此十分满意，因为国王的决定大大地刺激了经济的发展，这足够他们开心好一阵子了。想必不用多久，前任兰斯洛特就会被人们遗忘。

 

在大量的人潮涌入王都的同时，一辆马车悄无声息地驶进了王宫。

不同于教廷的依水而建，亚瑟王居住的白金汉宫占据着平原向着山势渐渐高起来的一侧，显然是为了依靠这易守难攻的地形。也许是当上王储前征战多年的缘故，与历代的国王不同，亚瑟王不爱奢华雍容的殿宇，独独对实用性非常的执着。因此，他登基之后，即刻就着手于大力改造宫殿的构造。酒窖被改为兵器库，画廊内的名画被换成了各国的军事地图。除了王宫内部的改良外，亚瑟王还重新在山脚处建起了由坚硬的黑色大理石筑成的城墙。这面城墙不仅高度惊人，在厚度方面也是别的许多王宫难以比拟的；别提普通的箭羽，即便是投石也无法将其轻易摧毁。当年建造时究竟耗费了多少的人力物力，至今已经无人知晓。总之，民众为他们国王的宫殿如此的牢不可破感到无比骄傲——仿佛当战争真的来临时，他们会被允许躲入王宫的城墙内避难一般。

马车通过黑色城墙，驶入了王宫内的中庭。才刚停稳，王宫的总管就立刻上前为坐在里面的黑袍贵客打开了车门。他后退一步，深深地鞠躬，毕恭毕敬道：“阁下，您终于到了！陛下正在东塔的会议室等您，请务必在更衣后尽快赶过去。”  
——这无疑再度提醒了哈利.哈特他为何不喜欢到白金汉宫来。在这座宫殿之中，他有太多的身份，他的一举一动都将被附上层层含义；尽管早已过了离经叛道的年龄，但骨子里哈利仍是当年那个敢朝家族勋章吐口水的令长辈们头痛又自豪的青年。

“我知道了。谢谢您，安德鲁总管。”哈利的神情转化为贵族们特有的超然与淡漠，那是他们这个阶层的人无时不刻都必须戴着的面具；然而，若细看的话，那双眼睛里还残留着一丝难以察觉的嘲讽之意。在识人无数的老总管看来，这无法掩盖的厌烦神色正应证了他所拥有血统的纯粹与高贵。

踏上长得像是走不到尽头的廊道，头顶那精美华丽的壁画与堪称艺术品的廊柱雕花也没有令哈利产生丝毫欣赏的意图，他走得飞快，直到一声熟悉的呼唤让他停住了脚步。

“好久不见了，哈利。”  
在王宫里能够并且愿意直呼他名字的人没有几个，何况那人的夸张服饰实在是有够惹眼。  
“……好久不见，梅林。”  
被称作“梅林”的男子从廊柱后缓缓走出，他的个子比哈利高些，带着明显的异国腔调，震舌和连读都比标准的王都音要多。隐藏于那厚重的银灰色斗篷之下的是一张轮廓分明、犹如苦行僧般的面容。说起来也奇怪，明明是相当锋利的长相，可这张脸带给人的时间感却十分模糊，要说他三十岁可以，若要说他已经五十岁了也可以。

如果是不知情的来宾，多半会深感疑惑：这样的人为什么能在王宫内来去自如？然而，白金汉宫里没人不认识他；他是梅林——这个国家最高明、最值得尊敬的大魔法师。他多年前来到金士曼，为历代王室服务；没人知道他真正的名字和来历。民众听闻过他的名字，却从没见过他本人。

“你还是一如既往地对’时间’这个词没有概念啊。”  
他靠近哈利，与他并排走着，两人如多年老友般的步伐默契。  
哈利当然不是那种会主动放弃反击的个性，他挑眉回道：“梅林，你这可有些冤枉我了，对于时间我是相当有概念的。我很清楚前天整好是你的三百岁生日。居然错过了如此有纪念意义的时刻，请容我致以最深的歉意。”浓厚的精灵血统不但意味着梅林十分擅长元素魔法，更让他拥有着相当漫长的寿命。  
“哦，没什么好感到抱歉的，”梅林干巴巴地接话，“我让我那些可爱的小青蛙们在地下室里跳了几支圆舞曲作为庆祝。我肯定你不会想出席。”  
熟悉哈利.哈特的人都清楚，他极度厌恶皮肤光滑的冷血动物，而青蛙正是其中之一。

“那么，请至少让我奉上精心准备的礼物作为补偿——”  
“我看还是不必了，”像是被勾起了什么不好的回忆，梅林挥挥手，似乎也是想一并挥走对方口吻中的刻意：“说真的，最近我越来越怀念初见你的那几年……记得你当时才二十岁吧？”  
十分长寿的好处（或坏处）就是有机会看看许多小朋友变成小年轻，小年轻再变成小老头；最后再看着他们被埋到合适他们身份的地方。

哈利终于忍不住翻翻白眼，无奈地陪对方回忆起了往事。谁让他先开口提年龄这码事儿呢？  
“是的。当时我奉家族之命，来跟你学习元素魔法。”  
“你是我最差的学生，没有之一。”大魔法师言之凿凿，完全忽略了自己根本没几个正经学徒的事实——毕竟，如今拥有精灵血统的人类及其缺少。与其说是师徒，哈利与他的关系也更像地位平等的朋友，这全拜年轻时哈利的性格所赐：“我记得，第一次见面时我就警告过你：别试着在王宫内表现得太聪明，那种尖酸刻薄的行事作风对你没有什么好处。”  
当年的糟糕学徒露出一脸浮夸的悲痛：“哦，梅林，我们干嘛非要提这些陈年旧事呢？我宁愿你嘲笑我第一次施展火系魔法时差点毁了你的宝贝藏书室。”  
“别急，等会儿我再说那个。真高兴这王宫足够的大。”梅林看样子很是享受那段时光，或者说享受哈利此时的反应，“然后，你那时回答我’恐怕很难——因为我不必试就已经十分聪明；但为了大家的好处，我可以试着变愚蠢一点儿’。哈哈哈……再看看现在的你。岁月才是最高明的魔法师，谁能否认这点呢？”  
“不过啊，话又说回来，”梅林边说边用他又大又黑的眼珠子打量了哈利几眼，“这身教士黑袍或许比骑士的盔甲更适合你也说不定。”  
“不管怎么说，这身衣服让我开始注重保养了。你真该瞧瞧那些教廷的裁缝听说我要改腰围时的表情。”谦虚是哈利的美德之一，就连梅林也无法否认这点。  
“这些年来，你倒是没什么大的变化，”哈利不动声色、轻快地转移了话题的对象，他注视梅林的目光往上抬了抬，“但我记得以前的你可不太爱穿这种明显是魔法师的服饰。唔，你怎么说来着？’只有傻瓜才去穿那么笨重的乌龟斗篷’。”  
如前所说，哈利不是那种放弃反击的个性。梅林的嘴角顿时抽搐一下，他突然感觉正磨蹭着自己光洁的头皮的布料变得粗糙起来。  
“……咳，叙旧到此为此，我们谈谈正事吧。陛下这次为何召你回来？”  
哈利也跟着换上了认真的神情，“很可惜，我本来还期待你能告诉我的。”  
两人一前一后地踏上旋转的阶梯，他们已经到了东塔，而该死的会议室在五楼。天知道为什么亚瑟王总是喜欢在这么高的地方见人？众说纷纭的各种解释之中，哈利觉得“国王想最大程度地保持自己的腿脚健朗”是最接近真相的一个。  
“反正你马上就要面见他了，我不妨先告诉你我的猜测吧：这大概跟詹姆斯有关系。”  
提到逝去故友的名字，哈利的神色凝重不少，“若真是如此，希望我带回的消息不会让他失望。詹姆斯他——梅林，王都内的传言是否属实？”  
梅林缓慢地摇头，“当然不。可是那也不是毫无根据的空穴来风，詹姆斯的死……的确非常蹊跷。”

“那天你没有出席葬礼？”  
沉默了片刻，梅林一字一句地答道：“是的，我没有去。”他并非毫无感情之人，尽管活了三百年的他理应对身边故友的死亡感到无动于衷。  
静默如流泻的缅怀般倏然降临，哈利跟梅林不由得回忆起了詹姆斯生前的音容笑貌，他和自己最后见面时说的话，他捉弄拉莫洛克时的无赖做派，他与帕西瓦尔的形影不离……他刚刚获得“兰斯洛特”这个封号时那意气风发的模样。

最后还是长寿的魔法师结束了这毫无用处、徒增伤感的追思，“哈利，你这次打算在温彻斯特待上多久？”  
“大概会待上一段时间，”哈利若有所思地指出，“马上就要举行新任兰斯洛特的选拔了。我想留下来观察情况。”  
梅林了然道：“噢，选拔。是的。恐怕这回你的心里也早就有适合人选了吧？告诉我他的名字，看在你的面上我可以对那家伙稍微手下留情。”  
许多人不知道的是，担任挑选圆桌骑士一职的正是大魔法师梅林；尽管王室对外宣称他的身份是退休的骑士官。操练那些梦想着成为圆桌骑士的年轻人，是魔法师漫长生命里为数不多的乐趣之一，而王室也相当信任他的判断。  
“不必，我相信他。”  
“嗯，那是我多事了。你识人的眼光一向不错。”  
“我们回头见。”

与梅林告别后，哈利独自走入了连接会议室的隔间。这片区域是王宫之中亚瑟王最常待的地方，它的装潢是优雅与野蛮的混合——各式兵器与军事地图悬挂在绛红色的墙壁上，带着黑色条纹、画着狩猎场面的奥巴松毛毯随意地点缀着光滑如镜的地板。  
房间的中央有一位年轻的女孩手捧王室装放服饰用的雕花木盒，无疑是为了等他。  
“阁下。陛下吩咐我来服侍您换上这套礼服。”她的举止和措辞完美无瑕，显然经过了严格的训练，但她眼神里的那份腼腆与紧张没有逃过在宫廷里度过了不少日子的人的审视。

哈利几乎可以肯定是亚瑟王故意如此安排的：深知即便心里再如何不情愿，哈利也不忍让这样的女孩因他的拒绝而被安德鲁总管责罚。  
哈利温声道：“谢谢你。但把盒子放下吧，在门外等我就可以了。”  
“是。”女孩低头行礼，安静地退了出去。

哈利打开那个木盒，里面是全套的崭新深蓝礼服，不管是制式，配色还是领口的角度，肩膀处的流苏全都堪称无可挑剔，一看便知出自大师之手；设计者还匠心独运地使用了不太显眼的金线在袖口处绣了哈特家的家纹勋章——那是一只雄健的大角公鹿*。

片刻之后，这个国家的统治者——亚瑟王抬起头，十分满意地望着他等待已久的人推门而入。

谁也无法否认，亚瑟王是一位极富个人魅力的领袖：相貌堂堂，身材魁梧，一头浓密的漂亮白发令人印象深刻，蓝色的眼睛锐利且生气勃勃；即便已是七十岁的高龄，也没有任何垂暮之人常有的无力感。  
“在你的位置坐下，加拉哈德。”  
贵族服饰或许真的比教士的黑袍更合适哈利.哈特；尤其是在他露出恰到好处的、压抑着的不耐表情之时。  
“陛下，容我提醒您——我早已不是圆桌骑士了。”  
“我本以为，你至少会以骑士的身份会出席詹姆斯的葬礼，”亚瑟王眼皮都没抬一下，“我听说你和他私下的关系向来不错；虽然当年他并非你心目中最合适的接任者。”  
比起直接的无视，装作没有听懂亚瑟王话里的暗指并不算得上是无礼。  
“因为，我认为去调查他的死因更能体现我对他的思念。”  
“……你去了波菲尔？”波菲尔正是前任兰斯洛特驻守的边境城镇，也是对外宣称他“战死”的地方。  
“刚从那儿赶回王都就进宫见您了。连教廷都没来得及回去一趟。”  
“哦，大主教不会因此而怪罪于你的。据我所知，他平日对你很是器重。”国王前倾身体，这是他感兴趣的表现，“说说吧，你发现了什么？”  
“我查了多日，询问了他麾下的军官，平时服侍他的侍女，附近的居民……奇怪的是，他们无一例外的对詹姆斯猝死的那个晚上全无印象了，仿佛记忆被魔法抹去了一般。”  
“这也是我听到的说法。”  
“所以，我用了一点儿不寻常的手段——查到了一些蛛丝马迹。”  
亚瑟王没有问具体的情况，不在意地做了个“无妨，你继续说下去”的手势。实际上，信奉实用主义、只在乎结果的国王比很多人所想象的都要不择手段。  
“现阶段我还不敢妄下结论。但我认为，他的死应该和某种神秘的香料有关。”  
“香料？”  
“是的。而且，贩卖这种香料的人应该已经到了王都。所以，我想请您允许我着手彻查此事。”  
“如果你坚持的话。但我此番召你进宫，是为了下一任兰斯洛特的选拔……”  
“前任兰斯洛特对您一片忠心，只有查清真相才能让他安息。何况，这件事情的背后……或许还隐藏着更大的阴谋。”全国上下，胆敢打断国王的人也就几个了。  
“俗话说，让过去的过去*。你却总是选择去背负着那么多人的死亡，哈特伯爵。别连这个身份也试图否认！既然这些年你因内疚——或者别的什么原因——抛弃自己的圆桌骑士之职，甚至不惜遁入教廷。”亚瑟王的口吻极其平淡、不含任何情感，就像在陈述一件简单的事实，“倒也是。效忠无所不能的上帝，总比效忠一个会老会死的国王来得明智。但你记住，这儿是白金汉宫而非撒米尔教廷。以你的爵位相称想必更合适一些。”  
“对此我无话可说，陛下。”  
亚瑟双手交叠，“你想在王都内彻查詹姆斯的死，我不会阻止；但我也不会分出人手来帮你。”  
“这样就足够了，谢谢您。”  
“去帮帮梅林吧，为我选一个最好的骑士。我老了，难道直到我永远闭眼的那天，都无人能捧起圣杯吗？”  
拥有“上帝的躯干”之称的圣杯有许许多多的传说，最广为流传的一个就是最圣洁的骑士才能将其捧起，乘入酒浆；而饮下那酒浆的人，将得以返老还童、死而复生并获得永恒的生命。而亚瑟对这个传说深信不疑。  
哈利不置可否，颔首道：“此事我乐意为您效劳。只是……恐怕我的品味不太符合王室的传统审美。”  
“……这么多年过去了，你还是念念不忘李.恩文的事？”  
“而您，还是一如既往地对’蓝血*’格外执着。我以为，以您过去的经历，您会乐于见到一位平民出身的骑士的。”  
亚瑟王危险地眯起双眼，这段过去无疑是他的最大逆鳞。是的，他的出身并不高贵：他是上一代国王尤瑟与一位宫廷侍女的私生子，这是众所周知的秘密。原本在外征战至死才是他既定的命运；然而查尔斯王子的意外亡故让他一夜之间身份大变，成为了尊贵的王储。当然，他今日稳固的王座与他本人的才干与努力是分不开的。  
“……哈利。你知道的吧？如果不是你对王室、对教廷有用，我早就把你发配到一个鸟不拉屎的地方去虚度余生了。”  
哈利闻言却真心实意地抿嘴笑了，此时从国王口中说出的威胁对于他来说反而是一种至高无上的赞美。“多谢陛下夸奖。我会努力让自己今后也继续’有用’下去的。”  
“好了，那就这样吧。让过去的过去。”亚瑟站起身往门外走去。国王毕竟年事已高，似是有些疲惫的自言自语起来，“唉，王女殿下的个性太过桀骜不驯，成日不愿待在皇宫里。可真令人头疼啊……”

哈利却没有立刻离开。他站到窗边，远眺教廷的方向，葱郁的绿色让他想起了那个夜晚里男孩亮晶晶的眼睛；光阴飞逝，如果一切顺利，他现在应该已经长大成人了。  
圆桌骑士的选拔眼看就要开始，他平安来到王都了吗？

哈利闭眼长叹，在胸前划了个十字，决定将一切交给上帝。

 

-第一章完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊“Mordred”是亚瑟王传说里的重要角色，也是这篇里面比较重要的原创角色  
> ＊Hart：哈利的姓氏“哈特”，有雄性赤鹿的意思  
> ＊Blue Blood：“蓝血”，常用来形容出身高贵、拥有贵族血统的人  
> ＊let bygones be bygones：俗语之一，其实就是字面意思，让过去的过去，同时也有既往不咎的意思，用在这里也想表达下亚瑟对几件事情的暗指


	3. 第二章

第二章

 

北方城镇*弗莱明顿

 

“喂！艾格西，轮到你去站岗了。外面可真冷啊，我看今年下雪的时候快到了吧。”  
络腮胡子的大汉推门而入，身上带着一股子寒气。这里是弗莱明顿的边境守卫军驻地，也是金士曼最北部的国土。  
“好的好的。奥尼尔大叔，我这就去啦！”  
艾格西小心翼翼地把那张写满字的信纸塞入羊皮封套内，起身披上了放在一旁的皮袄。房间的炉火把那件衣服烘得蓬松又有热度，穿上它感觉就像扑入了某个人的温暖怀抱。  
“嗨，又在给你妈写信啦？你啊……还真是个孝顺的孩子。”  
“反正，反正我晚点儿要去一趟镇上嘛……只是顺便。”艾格西含含糊糊地应了声。他知道奥尼尔没有子女，双亲也早就在战乱中去世了，于是艾格西体贴地不在对方的面前主动提及家人。因为虽然平时待他非常严厉，但奥尼尔绝对是个好人。  
这不，艾格西马上就听到了奥尼尔的细心提醒，“喂，小子，别忘了带上你的佩剑！现在的边境，可不如前几年太平了，不带武器可不行啊。”  
若非这位佣兵的出现，他多半还待在汉姆斯特无所事事、虚度光阴吧——艾格西对此深怀感激。早在金士曼历709年，他就离开了他的故乡到了弗莱明顿。

 

记得那是米歇尔再婚后的第三年：对于艾格西来说，那三年却是他人生当中最为难熬的一段时光。他不但得忍受继父迪恩的白眼，还得想尽办法躲避他从暗中到明地里的百般欺凌。艾格西只能早出晚归，尽量避免与迪恩产生接触。相比起来，之前跟母亲两人相依为命的贫困日子简直如同天堂。米歇尔是那种性情柔顺、没什么野心的平凡女人，她所希望的仅仅是有一位丈夫疼爱、有一个需要她的家。李不在人世了，她没法光靠着回忆而活；随着时光流逝，死去的人终究会变成一个模糊不清的影子。

艾格西知道母亲爱着继父，所以他没法和她讲述自己的遭遇，甚至刻意去隐瞒迪恩的行径，撒谎说自己身上的伤痕是因为跟街上的小混混打架造成的。而谎言说多了就会变成现实，艾格西逐渐成了小镇上打架的一把好手。他个子不高，但胜在行动敏捷，绝不退缩，令那些敢来欺负他的小混混们吃到了不少教训。明明自己知道这样以暴制暴是不对的，明明那个人曾教过他“诉诸武力应当是国家之间解决纠纷的最后途径，人和人之间也同样如此”——可艾格西没有别的选择。他的生活之中暴力无处不在，随着年龄的增长，一个残酷的事实摆在了他的眼前：或许真的只有那些有钱有势、屁股里插着银汤勺出生的家伙才有机会在弱肉强食的世界里独善其身。

无数次艾格西都想一走了之，但他爱着他的母亲以及他的小妹妹黛西——虽然她身上流着他最恨的人的血。可小黛西就是一团香香的软软的无辜小生物啊，她又有什么错呢？艾格西觉得她和米歇尔实在太像了，她们都是那么的依恋他，需要他在身边照顾。

 

等艾格西到了十四岁的那年，迪恩对他的厌恶达到了无以复加的地步。其实，如果艾格西是个愚蠢又下流的没种货，说不定迪恩还会放他一马。可艾格西愈大，就愈像他的生父；这不断地提醒着迪恩这个非他所出的男孩有多么优秀。  
为了讨好老大，那些唯他马首是瞻的恶棍们总是逮着机会就用各种各样的手段给艾格西苦头吃。

而奥尼尔就是那种情况下出现的。路经汉姆斯特，清晨走出旅馆时奥尼尔恰好看到了四个手里刀棍俱全的成年人追着一位赤手空拳的少年在小巷子里奔跑。难得颇具正义感的佣兵皱起眉，刚想上前阻止，却发现自己的担心是多余的——那个少年行动十分敏捷，借着地形优势把追赶他的人跟猴子似的耍得团团转。在旁观望的奥尼尔大笑了几声，心里懒洋洋地想，如果那个久负盛名的刺客组织没有在十年前被亚瑟王彻底剿灭，这位少年绝对会被他们当作值得培养的好苗子。

中午吃饭时，奥尼尔发现那个身手敏捷的少年正好坐在不远处的桌子上；他一边感慨这镇子真够小的，一边打着自己的主意。没过多久他就下定了决心。  
“嘿！小伙子，你叫什么名字？”  
“艾格西。”少年似乎习惯在酒馆里被人搭讪了，连脑袋都懒得转过来。他算是长相比较漂亮的类型，圆圆的脸蛋稚气未脱，松绿色的眼珠，金棕的微卷发和同样颜色的长睫毛都让他看起来有点儿像可爱的女孩子。

佣兵当然没有那个兴趣，他心里想的是另一桩事儿。  
奥尼尔生性爽快，开门见山地坦白道：“我叫奥尼尔，是个雇佣兵。我刚接了个工作，打算到北方边境去干一阵子。你应该也听说过吧？他们如今非常的缺人。我看你身手不错，要不要跟我出门到处闯荡闯荡？管吃管喝，有薪水拿，而且还能学学怎么用剑。”  
少年终于转头望了过来：“北方……北方……”他那专注的神情仿佛在说他只听进了这个词，“你说的那个地方，北方的边境……冬天会下雪吗？”  
“当然会啊！每年都下得铺天盖地的。”奥尼尔一愣，心想这小子着实古怪，不问薪金，不问居住条件，居然问会不会下雪？难不成他特别怕冷不成？念及此处，他忙解释道：“不过，你完全不用担心！边境军队为雇佣兵们提供的食物很充足，驻地的住处也相当温暖……”  
少年认真地听他说完，相当干脆地点了头：“好，我跟你去！但你得等我回家一趟，收拾点衣物、跟我母亲还有妹妹道别。我们下午城门下见？”  
见他如此的爽快，奥尼尔对这位名叫艾格西的少年更增了几分好感，“行。你大可慢慢来，大概几年之内你都不会见到她们了。”  
佣兵拍拍少年的肩膀，喊人来付了他们的饭钱，率先起身离开了酒馆。

 

“不行！不行！你不能去——你父亲当年就是这样……外面太危险了！”  
“妈妈，不是的，那儿很安全，而且还有位好心人愿照顾我……”  
“不，艾格西！你父亲当年就是这样跟我说的！然后我等回的却是他的尸体！我已经失去了他，我不能再失去你！”果然不出所料，米歇尔一听说自己的儿子要离开家，马上就陷入了歇斯底里的哭泣。  
艾格西用力搂住她，把鼻子埋入她的肩窝，轻声道：“可我不能永远留在你的身边啊……我亲爱的妈妈……总有一天我得离家的。”  
米歇尔眼神一变，突然紧紧抓住他的手臂，尖声问道：“艾格西，是不是——是不是那个人又来找你了？他明明答应过我的，他说不会再来找你！就是他，当年夺走了我的丈夫，现在连我的儿子也不肯放过！他怎么能——你才十四岁啊……”  
“等等，你在说什么呢，妈妈？……那个人是谁？”  
米歇尔没有回答自己的儿子，她神经质地重复着：“早在你七岁生日那天，他抱着熟睡的你出现在门口的那刻我就知道了。我马上就知道了！我不该让你一个人出门的……”  
——是那个人！有两样事情艾格西无论使尽什么手段，米歇尔都不肯松口透露：其一是李的死因，其二就是那晚他在父亲的墓前遇到的男人的名字。  
尽管很想趁此机会追问他的名字，但艾格西决定还是先说服她允许自己离家：“妈妈，你放心。他没有来找我，我这次也不是去找他。我要去的地方，是北方的边境，一个磨练人的地方，能让我成为一个真正的男子汉的地方！我讨厌迪恩，他也讨厌我，这你其实是知道的吧？如果我继续待在这儿，你将被迫选择我们中的一个……我不想让你受伤。求你了，让我走吧！妈妈，我保证我会照顾好自己，有机会就回来看你和黛西的。” 等我足够强大、强大到能够反抗那个人渣和他手下的爪牙们，能够保护你与妹妹，让你们彻底看清他的真面目的时候，我会回来的。艾格西在心里默默补充。  
米歇尔沉默不语，她缓缓地跌坐到地上，像是被什么无形之物给击垮了。她的面容看起来既悲伤又绝望，艾格西的话粉碎了她一直以来的自我欺瞒，让她生命中那点儿虚假的快乐之火无情地熄灭了。

“……那么，你带上那个吧。”好一会儿，她才回过神来，抹掉脸庞上的泪水，站起身从厨房的柜顶取出一个小小的铁盒。  
“这个是？”艾格西好奇地投去目光：铁盒上覆盖有一层厚厚的灰尘，想必多年都没有被开过了。  
“这个是属于你的东西。是某个人给我们的礼物与所谓的补偿……可我不想接受它，所以还是由你拿着吧。”  
艾格西伸手接过了盒子，立即打开了它。盒内的紫色丝绒上摆着一枚金色的圆形挂坠，造型相当少见，似乎价值不菲。在艾格西看来，既像贵族的家族徽章，又像是教会常在教士的法衣腰带上纹的图案。  
“别问我它是什么！但艾格西，如果你哪天遇到有什么危险，记得要拿出它来！说不定能够救你一命。”米歇尔分明就对这个挂坠憎恨至极，连看都不愿多看一眼，但她却将它保存了那么长的时间，想必就连迪恩都不知道它的存在。  
艾格西隐隐觉得——不，他可以肯定，这个挂坠和那个人有关系。  
他点头答应了，把挂坠挂在了自己的脖子上。最后他吻了吻母亲和摇篮里的妹妹，没有回头地踏出了家门。

 

——在那之后，他一次都没有回过汉姆斯特。但他寄给家人的信件一直没中断过，米歇尔也会给他回信，告诉他自己一切都很好，黛西已经可以走路了，偶尔会迷茫地问哥哥去了哪里。她从不对他提起迪恩的事。  
虽然非常想念她们，但艾格西并不后悔跟着奥尼尔来到了弗莱明顿。在守卫军驻地度过的日子无疑是艰苦的，再也没有谁会对他关怀备至、嘘寒问暖，可他起码是自由的。雇来的佣兵也好，驻地的正规士兵也好……每个人都得为自己的行动全权负责，无论那是错误的抑或是正确的；艾格西非常享受这种担当的感觉。

起初的两年，奥尼尔每天都会教他如何用剑、如何与敌人近身搏斗。老佣兵是个很不错的老师，而艾格西本来就有天赋，又肯努力，于是也学得飞快。到了第三年，年仅十七岁的艾格西的身手已经是守卫军驻地里数一数二的了；他唯一缺乏的大概就是实战经验。  
奥尼尔游历多年，见多识广，这几年来也零零碎碎地告诉了艾格西不少事情，包括魔法师到底是怎样的存在，还有要怎么样才能成为骑士。前者由于艾格西毫无精灵血统，这辈子是都别妄想了（天哪，这说明那个人有精灵血统！艾格西当时兴奋地得出了这个结论），后者则需要巨大的努力与千载难逢的机会。要知道，奥尼尔告诉他，一般来说骑士的甄选相当的复杂，试炼非常困难，因此能够通过的人极少，而且绝大多数都是贵族子弟。

似乎是看出了艾格西那不肯服输的劲头，奥尼尔大笑着说，放心吧，好小子！人的这辈子这么长，你总有机会的！

 

独自一人站在高高的看望台上，艾格西冷得忍不住朝手掌呵了口气。然后他突然感觉自己鼻尖上有一丝丝熟悉的凉意。他不由得仰起头，开心地大喊道——下雪啦！  
纷纷扬扬的雪花飘落下来，又细又碎，钻进了站在原地不动的艾格西的头发和领口。别的佣兵都对弗莱明顿的酷寒气候抱怨不已，因为这不仅让他们在没有炉火的地方四肢僵硬，举步维艰，还意味着巡逻和站岗时他们的视野会因风雪而受到阻碍。一到深冬，皑皑白雪便会彻底覆盖守卫军的帐篷和高塔，还有军营外的平原与森林。万籁寂静，无论是白天还是夜里，人们都只能听到落雪发出的窸窣声。

唯独艾格西非常的喜欢雪天。这是他一年之中最开心的时节，而弗莱明顿的雪季又非常漫长，从十月末延续到次年的三月初。艾格西为此甚至喜欢弗莱明顿更甚故乡。每当雪花从天空飘落，艾格西觉得自己就仿佛又回到了七岁的那个夜晚，他又变回了那个对即将发生的一切充满憧憬的男孩；那样欣喜无比地等待着洁白无瑕、一触即逝的半透明结晶从那人的指尖处落下。

那是他一辈子都不会忘记的、最最美丽的魔法。

是的，艾格西没有一刻忘记过他的梦想：成为骑士、然后去找那个人——而现在他该做的，就是磨练好自己，安静耐心地等待时机降临。

 

然而，艾格西完全没想到的是，成为骑士的机会这么快就来了。  
结束了当天的站岗工作，他和奥尼尔打了个招呼后就揣着准备寄回家的信来到了镇上。临近傍晚，雪已经停了，但艾格西在外面站了太久，身上满是落雪融化所产生的湿气。他懒得浪费时间换衣服，于是干脆不去骑马，一路跑到了弗莱明顿。到达镇子时，他的衣服几乎已被体温烘干了。

弗莱明顿离邻国格雷仅有百里不到，因此常常有携带货物过来进行贸易的商人。松油，茶叶、动物的皮毛、从南部运来的精美饰物……都是受欢迎的交易品，主要街道上总是相当的热闹，大大小小的商铺随处可见，算是金士曼的比较富裕的边陲城镇。与汉姆斯特那高低错落的木屋不同，弗莱明顿全都是由沙石筑成的低矮的连排建筑，窗户偏小、墙壁非常厚，远处看就像连绵的堡垒。据说这是为了抵抗暴风雪的袭击，并在漫长的冬季中达到最佳的保暖效果。很多当地居民家里的床都是由土坯砌成的，床底有管道连接屋内炉火的缘故，总是温暖无比。刚到弗莱明顿时，艾格西只觉得这样的设计很是新鲜，后来过了一次冬天，他立刻为民众们长期积累的智慧而惊叹不已。

待了几年，艾格西对弗莱明顿已经很熟悉了，他先到酒馆里买了几瓶奥尼尔喜欢的朗姆酒，再去杂货店里购置了一些日常用品，最后才绕到信使们居住的旅馆。他一眼就看到后面的马厩里拴着一匹红羽白鞍的黑马——那是信使的标志。艾格西忍不住感叹起自己今天的好运气：这说明他用不着把信托给老板保管，而是可以直接交给信使本人了。

他推开门走了进去，发现休息区域的旅客比往常多上许多，并且都聚到了一起，正高声议论着什么。“哇，你才知道？消息滞后啊。”  
“这也太突然了吧！他不是圆桌骑士之中最年轻的一位吗？”  
艾格西本想把信交给信使就赶回军营去，但几个看起来像是佣兵的人的对话中反复出现着“骑士”一词，这吸引了他的注意。  
“……是的，伟大的百花骑士兰斯洛特死了！”  
“这么说，现在圆桌骑士之位可空了一个出来啰……”  
艾格西禁不住凝神细听起来，兰斯洛特——多年前这位骑士因任务曾来过弗莱明顿，自己还远远地看到过他。他居然去世了吗？  
“……等等，话是这么说没错。可是，不止兰斯洛特，我记得加拉哈德也很长时间没出现在人们的面前了吧！”  
“加拉哈德？亚瑟王不是宣称他去了别国执行任务吗？倒也是，这么多年了都没见到回来，谁知道那是真是假？”  
“……喂喂，加拉哈德没那么容易死掉吧，圣杯不就是他独自找回来的吗？”  
“这你就不晓得啦！或许正是他太厉害了，所以遭到其他人的嫉恨呢？那些上层阶级的勾心斗角——”  
“嗨！别说了。那不是我们该操心的事情！”  
“对对，赶紧抛开那些有的没的猜测。重要的是，亚瑟王已经颁布诏令了，这次新任兰斯洛特的选拔，可是对所有阶层的民众开放的！”  
——对所有阶层的人开放！艾格西听到了自己扑通扑通的心跳，大得几乎要盖过那些人的说话声了；他感到口干舌燥，身不由己地朝人群聚集的方向走了过去。  
“……要是早个五年十年的，我就去试一把了！哈哈哈……”  
“别痴心妄想啦，反正我看啊，最后也是商人或者贵族的孩子继任吧。现任的圆桌骑士全都是清一色的蓝血啊！”  
“那可不一定，据说上次选拔时就有一个平民差点儿取得了圆桌骑士之名！”  
“啥？不会吧。你哪儿听来小道消息的啊……”  
“而且，这次的选拔……”  
艾格西没继续听下去，他甚至连信使也不找了。急匆匆地把信托付了旅馆的老板，他将手里的酒和杂货通通送给了门外的流浪汉（为此而得到了颤抖着的大声感谢），然后撒开腿使劲儿往军营跑。一路上他跑得太急，以至于被树枝拌得差点儿摔了一交；急切得仿佛若他现在立刻赶回军营的话，就可以马上当上骑士似的。  
黯淡的晚霞早已消散于天际，天色暗得发紫，气温在不断地下降，雪地反射的微弱光线让艾格西隐约能看到自己眼前呼出的团团白气。  
艾格西听着呼呼的风声以及背后正飞速远去的属于城镇的喧闹，感觉自己就像醒了一场梦。  
到了此刻，他的大脑才彻底消化了刚刚在旅馆听到的消息——他要离开这里了！  
他要离开弗莱明顿了！  
他要前往王都，他将有机会成为圆桌骑士了！

“奥尼尔叔叔——”  
佣兵正坐在艾格西之前坐的桌子前，看到他突然回来，起身笑眯眯地欢迎道：“噢！你回来啦，艾格西！”  
“我、我……要去……”艾格西弯下腰，大口大口地喘着气，房间内炉火的热度以及剧烈运动的戛然终止让他的身体一下子有些适应不过来，连呼吸都变得格外困难。  
“别急，我的好孩子！我知道你要说什么，刚才我从比利那里也听到了消息。国王昨天刚下的诏令，任何人都有资格参加新任兰斯洛特的选拔！我就说吧，你等待的机会总会来到的。”  
“是的，我的运气太好了！我……我……”艾格西只顾着抹掉自己额头上细细的薄汗，完全没注意到奥尼尔此时的神情温柔得过分，也没有发现佣兵悄悄把桌面原本摆着的信纸收了起来。  
“艾格西，我都明白。你不用担心，我会替你跟守卫队的人解释清楚的。”奥尼尔边说边掏出了一个装得满满的鹿皮包袱，“拿上这个！里面有吃的有穿的，还有你这几年的薪金，应该足够你路上用了。对了，别忘了你的佩剑。别等明天了，现在就赶紧启程出发去王都吧！”  
直到这一刻艾格西才意识到，去王都意味着他要跟奥尼尔分别了：一起相处了三年，他对这位佣兵已经产生了家人般的感情。自己这么突然的离去，而奥尼尔又是位四处漂泊的佣兵，或许他们这辈子都再也见不到彼此了。  
艾格西不由得吸了吸鼻子，觉得眼眶有点儿发热，根本不敢对上对方的视线。  
“奥尼尔叔叔……我……”就好像舌头打了结似的，艾格西什么话都说不好。明明他和母亲道别的时候是那么的坚定、那么的毫无犹豫，难道几年的军营生活反而让他变得软弱不堪了吗？  
“嘿！抬起头来，你都十七岁了，得像个男子汉啊！别跟娘们似的多愁善感，艾格西。”佣兵一脸佯怒，用拳头锤了一下他的肩膀，然而眼中闪现的却是自豪与不舍。  
“是！我会努力成为骑士的。”  
“小子，万一你落选了，随时欢迎回来找我！我应该还会在弗莱明顿待上一顿时间。没办法，这儿冬天虽然冷得跟冰窖似的，但军营里厨房大妈的炖肉太好吃啦。”  
艾格西很快跟着打起精神，他调皮地吐吐舌：“不要胡说呀，奥涅尔大叔。我才不会落选呢！你就等我穿着一身闪亮的盔甲来见你吧！”  
“好，那我就期待着！临别前，我得再提醒你一句，不要太过轻信别人，艾格西。这世界上不是所有人都是好的，有的人接近你的目的不纯，有的会以伤害你为乐，有的甚至完全不把你的性命当回事。他们是真正存在的，我当然希望你永远不会遇到这样的人，但保持警醒总归是没错。”  
虽然觉得奥尼尔最后的忠告似乎有些过度的悲观，艾格西还是乖巧地点点头，表示自己记住了。  
“但是，这个世界上大多数人还是好人，对吧？迪恩那样的家伙毕竟是少数。”  
奥尼尔心里想着，迪恩算是最好对付的那种坏蛋类型了——你以后就会明白；但他没再多说什么。

 

目送走了少年在夜色中消失的背影，奥尼尔重新坐回了桌前。他将那封墨迹未干的信摊平，布满老茧和疤痕的手再度握起了笔。

 

“哈特神父：

希望您一切安好。

容我先告诉您一个好消息：我应当是完成了您的嘱托了！这三年来，我尽心尽力地帮助艾格西，在搏击、剑法、骑术方面可说是倾囊相授。让我感到轻松的是，这孩子很有天赋，又非常的刻苦。以他现在的技艺，在任何情况下的自保都肯定没什么问题了。

必须承认，起先我带他离开汉姆斯特，来到弗莱明顿，仅仅是为了报答您对我的救命之恩。但我逐渐真心实意地喜欢上了这个小伙子。他心地善良，诚实可靠，总是充满了勇气。在许多人看来，这些或许是常见的好品质。可是，若考虑到他的童年，他的家庭，在那样的经历之后，仍旧拥有一颗纯真赤子之心——我认为是十分难得的。他知我孤身一人在外多年，因此从不在我面前提及他的家人；每次都是我主动问及，他才肯说那么几句。我明白他思念在家乡的母亲和妹妹，便想着要在生活方面也多多关心、照顾他，然而，我却发现其实他关心、照顾我的时候更多。难怪您对他如此器重，他的确是个不可多得的好孩子。

还有，我相信他依然记得您对他的期待。他的梦想一直是成为一名骑士——感谢上帝，如今他的机会来了！只可惜，我无法陪他前往王都，只能在这儿祝他得偿所愿！骑士，我根本不必担心的，因为我想您一定会关照好他。

我不知是否该盼望着这封信能比艾格西早一步地安全到达您的身边：您喜欢沉浸在喜悦之中的时间长些呢，还是更享受突如其来的惊喜？

最后，据我在边境的观察，格雷国近年来并无入侵我国的打算。贸易如常，甚至有越扩越大的趋势。边防的守备军虽然人手短缺，但有别处来的佣兵顶上，足以安心。东方的边境才是陛下应当忧愁的地方——想来兰斯洛特的死也能让他意识到这一点。

您曾经嘱托过我定期给您写信，只是平时公务忙碌，有时实在抽不出身；在此恳请您的原谅。

 

奥尼尔.海瑟  
10月21日于费莱明顿”

 

放下笔，佣兵将信收入怀中；他披上大衣，和艾格西一样消失在茫茫夜色之中。

 

-第二章完-


	4. 第三章

-第三章-

 

王都*温彻斯特

 

 

哈利是在赶往教廷的路上收到奥尼尔的来信的。

从白金汉宫出来后他立刻在马车里把那套深蓝的礼服给换了下来。幸好马车内部并不算太过狭窄，窗口还贴心地配有深色的天鹅绒滑帘——这一向是贵族们中意的偷情地点，封闭的黑暗空间以及隐含的危险性让人们更容易被挑起情欲；就连哈利自己在年轻时也有过类似的经验。溢满每个角落的压抑喘息，身下被汗液濡湿的背垫，受环境所制而紧密相拥的躯体……

“阁下，请问现在您要去哪儿？”  
车夫的询问拉回了哈利漂浮的思绪，如今的神父干脆答道：“先回宅邸一趟吧。”  
到底是御赐的衣物，再怎样藐视权贵也不能随意处置；他自己倒没什么所谓，但因这种事情而连累家族落人口实是没有必要的。

那封还有北方留存的干燥气息的信件就是在那时被管家交到了他的手中。

“多谢。立即再送我去撒米尔教廷。”  
重新踏入马车之内，哈利迫不及待地读起了手中的信。他已经有整整八个月没有从这位老佣兵那儿得知艾格西的消息了。  
“……以他现在的技艺，在任何情况下的自保都肯定没什么问题……”紧皱的眉毛终于得以短暂地舒缓，看来奥尼尔把艾格西训练得还不错，“……我相信，他依然记得您对他的期待。他的梦想一直是成为一名骑士……”  
很好，他果然没看错人。  
当然，如果艾格西选择了平庸的人生，哈利也绝不会感到失望或者难过；但是，归根结底他对这个少年还是有相当高的期望。除去期望，他对“艾格西成为骑士”还怀有某种连他自己都未曾发现的寄托。  
“……我不知是否该盼望着这封信能比艾格西早一步地安全到达您的身边……”  
从弗莱明顿到温彻斯特大概需要三天，往往信使的速度比普通的旅客快些。管家说这封信是昨天下午送到的；如此算来，或许艾格西人已经在王都了。

可惜哈利没能沉浸在这份愉悦中多久。刚到教廷他就被负责司仪的修女告知：莫德雷德大主教正在中央庭院东侧的茶室里等他。哈利觉得有些好笑，这个国家最位高权重的两个人——国王与大主教都愿为他等待，而他在等一个默默无闻的少年。

“阁下，您看起来非常的疲惫。”  
带路的教士彬彬有礼地对他施以问候，而哈利的注意力被光滑的大理石走道两旁的油画和雕塑吸引了，完全没有注意走在身前几步外的人。撒米尔教廷堪比一座藏品丰富的博物馆，到处都陈列着风格各异的宗教艺术品。没有子女的神职者去世后，拥有的财产将全部归于教廷名下。不但如此，每年还有各地的富商为教会捐赠大笔金钱。因此民间不时会出现“王室的金库还不如教廷的一半大”“国王陛下的最大债主其实是大主教阁下”诸如此类的传闻。经常出入白金汉宫与撒米尔教廷的人都知道，其实这些传言不假。

“……阁下？”  
哈利突然觉得回过头打量自己的教士略有些眼熟。  
是了，几年前，他曾经对一个刚从偏远的城镇到教廷来的见习教士有所关照——其实也没有费多少心思，现在他连对方的名字都不太记得了；而那时他不过是正好碰见了对方修习神圣魔法时慌张不已的模样，不由得心生怜悯罢了。如今那张脸上的青涩和亲近之意已然褪去，取而代之是稳重得几近淡漠的自持与距离感。每个在教廷待久了的人都是这样的神情。

“阁下，您还好吧？”  
“抱歉，刚才有些走神。我并无大碍，只是近日诸多奔波，难免疲态尽显。”  
“原来如此，您真是辛苦了。”滴水不漏的口吻。  
“……见过主教后，我自会去好好休息的，多谢关心。”  
听到这句话，年轻人暗自松了口气的模样哈利没有错过，尽管他已经用那得体的笑容掩饰得相当好了。  
哈利同样得体地微笑着，暗自放弃了询问对方的名字的打算。  
他不由得想起梅林的感叹——岁月才是最高明的魔法师，谁能否认这点呢？

他又想到了艾格西。  
那孩子会长得像他的父亲吗？还是他的母亲呢？或者各自继承了一部分？  
十年前，那个为他一个简单的冰雪魔法而欢呼雀跃、满足得好像眼前的世界开满了花的天真孩童，现在变成了一个怎样的人？奥尼尔来信中的只言片语无疑描绘了一位善良而勇敢的少年，但那毕竟仅是墨迹与纸张勾勒出的，一个遥远而模糊的影子。

更何况，十年的光阴，不管对谁来说，都是一段很长的时间。漫长的光阴足以让人遗忘某些事，却也可以将一份感情沉淀得深至灵魂。

这对哈利和艾格西来说如是，对歌兹尔同样不例外。

 

独自漫步于温彻斯特的街道上，歌兹尔黝黑的皮肤，充满异国风情的长相还有她的金属义肢总能引来人们惊讶或好奇的注视。对此她早就习以为常了，她正以一种审视的目光观察着一国之都，这个令她同时感到厌恶以及美丽的地方。

厌恶之情缘由于她的出身。歌兹尔来自南方小国，从小就因贫穷而被父母卖给了王都的贵族。她不同寻常的长相起先颇得他们欢心，然而等新鲜感过去后，她仍学不会婉转侍人与阿谀奉承，于是他们对她感到腻味了，很快就将她卖给了别的主人。几经转手，她最后被刺客组织“哈萨辛*”的首领看中，带了回去加以训练。

她并不讨厌那样的生活。她天生就是一位舞者，而刺杀就像一场死亡之舞。她不意外地发现自己很擅长这个，十五岁不到就已经成功地出了好几次任务。她觉得她的存在由此而被赋予了意义。  
每次完成任务时，她都喜欢观察那些目标临终的眼睛：既丑陋又美丽，既残酷又慈柔，既是短暂的又是永恒的。

歌兹尔本以为自己一生都将在鲜血中起舞，而十年前由于多启政治暗杀的源头都指向了哈萨辛，其中包括了亚瑟王独子的离奇病逝——金士曼的国王终于下定了决心要将这个隐没与黑暗中的不稳定因素连根铲除。圆桌骑士几乎全部都被被唤回执行这次剿灭任务，可见国王有多么的坚定。如果对手仅仅是骑士，刺客们或许还尚有胜算；然而一旦有魔法师参与其中，被彻底地抹灭可说是注定的。

歌兹尔永远无法忘怀那一天。高大而瘦削的灰袍魔法师站在盾牌之后，伸展着他的双臂，烈火、冰雪与天雷听从他的呼唤，噩梦般地将他们所有的反抗无情地逐一击溃。他们告诉她，那个人就是这个国家最高明的魔法师——梅林。

她的腿就是那时截断的。被压在坍塌的石柱之下，她试图切断自己粉碎的双腿逃跑，可手边没有可用的利物，她也因失血太多而眼前发黑、虚弱不堪，无法彻底扯断相连着的部分骨骼和筋肉。和其他的刺客一样，她同样无法逃离泯灭的命运。夺取了无数性命的他们本该对生死不再执着——"万物皆虚，万事皆允"。可是歌兹尔还不想死，她想活下去。

“喂，小姑娘，你忍着点！”一个骑士出现了，轻而易举地用剑将她的废腿斩断。  
容貌似乎相当英俊的男人一边好心地帮她做起简单的止血与包扎，一边解释道：“真抱歉啊，我不能堂而皇之地带你走，公然地违抗陛下的命令并非骑士之道。”  
”那你、为什么、要帮我？你、总有一天、会后悔的……“剧痛让她不得不咬住自己发白的嘴唇，而断断续续的气音就像小动物后受伤后的颤抖呜咽。  
果然，对她的警告骑士毫不在意地笑了笑，颇有兴致地答道：“好啊，那我等着你。对了，你记得往西边走，那边的搜查已经结束了。我听说附近有个商队，说不定他们会愿意收留你。就这样吧，祝你好运。”  
她扬起头，想要将对方再看得清楚一点，但男人已毫无犹豫地转过了身去。他的伙伴在呼唤他。

“……兰斯洛特，你在那边吗？”  
“啊，帕西！我这就过来啦。这就过来～”  
“难得你没喊我的教名。”  
“哈哈哈哈，毕竟是任务中嘛，还是正式一点的好……”

那天放她一条生路的骑士，于几日前死于她之手。对此歌兹尔并没有感到满足或者悔恨，她甚至不记得那天自己究竟是出于什么理由才那么急切地试图看清骑士的模样。

她微笑地注视着濒死的他那逐渐放大、涣散的瞳孔：对生存的渴望，对自己珍爱之人的留恋，还有试图逃离死亡的挣扎……和过去的每一个目标没有任何区别，全部在她面前一览无遗。

 

她想，自己那天在他的眼里想必也是如此模样。  
而他的选择造就了自己和他今天的命运。

“看吧，我早就说过，你总有一天会后悔的。”

 

她后来想，或许自己那天只不过是觉得这位圆桌骑士的盔甲很美。玫瑰花瓣般的纹路由上至下的舒展着，鲜血让他身后的深红披风愈加艳丽；难怪他们给予他“百花骑士”的称号。

歌兹尔欣赏所有美丽的事物，而温彻斯特无疑也是美的。不朽之城名不虚传，它比十年前还是孩子的她所见到的更美了。精心铺就的宽敞街道曲折交错，难以计数，转过一个陌生的街角总有全新的景色出现在她眼前：钟楼下落满鸽子的广场，大理石造就的宏伟教堂，熠熠生辉的宫殿，主干道上矗立的列王雕像，在小街小巷里徘徊不去的游客、商贩与乞丐……温彻斯特的魅力不言而喻。

虽然她名义上是富商瓦伦丁的仆从，但她的“主人”从不限制她的自由，不但允许她随意进入自己的豪华私宅，还给了她别的仆从没有的特权。最重要的是，她知道他的许多秘密。

今天她出来纯粹只是为了任务。新任兰斯洛特的选拔让王都内涌满了外地来的佣兵和勇士，这让她得以更隐蔽地行动，更轻松地找到合适的目标。

没过不久她就在一家旅馆前捕捉到了一位少年的身影——棕金色的短发，稚气未脱的脸，约莫是十多岁的年纪，一脸苦恼地站在旅馆门前挠头苦思。他的衣着打扮和身后的佩剑说明了他的身份，歌兹尔肯定他是今天才到的温彻斯特。

她找到了自己今天的目标。

 

* * *

 

看着一位陌生的美丽女性面带微笑地向自己走来，艾格西当然是高兴的，但同时他也觉得迷惑不已。这其实不能怪他，毕竟过去几年他大部分的时间都待在军营里，而主动跟他搭讪的一般是男人，或者较为成熟的女人，来自年纪相仿的女性的关注只会让他浑身不自在。

“嗨。”  
“嗨……我、我是说，你好。”艾格西摸不清对方的来历，只好小心翼翼措辞，回以恰如其分的问候。他觉得她那浓重的南方口音很是亲切，让他不由自主地想起了故乡。  
“我是歌兹尔，该怎么称呼你？”虽然她的金属义肢让他万分好奇，但出于礼貌他只瞄了一眼就移开了目光。  
“叫我艾格西就好，歌兹尔小姐。”  
“去掉那个小姐吧，我并非地位高贵之人。”歌兹尔毫不矜持的利落作风很容易让人放松下来，“艾格西，你看起来相当烦恼。让我猜猜看……是不是找不到住宿的地方？”  
“是的！”艾格西叹了口气，“我压根没想到会有这么多人来参加圆桌骑士的选拔。我几乎走遍了这儿的旅馆，每一家都说没空置的房间了……伤脑筋。”  
“所以你也是来参加选拔的咯？”见到对方点头，歌兹尔露齿一笑，“那么，我告诉你个好消息。我的主人——他的名字是里奇蒙.瓦伦丁，或许你听说过他？他为人慷慨，十分欢迎来那些参加选拔但无处落脚的佣兵们住进他的府邸。你要来吗？”  
艾格西顿时有点儿懵了，他半信半疑地问：“呃……真的？可是这样……不会太麻烦你们吗？”  
“怎么会呢？实话说，主人他最不缺的就是金钱，我跟随他多年，很了解这点。他既没有妻室，也无子女，请客人到他的大宅子去暂住无非是因为他特别喜欢家里热热闹闹的。”歌兹尔翻翻白眼，故意做了个“这帮无聊的有钱人”的表情，“就在王都的西南边儿上，那里宽敞至极，住个上百人都绰绰有余。”  
艾格西犹豫起来，他想起了临行前奥尼尔给他的忠告——并不是所有接近你的人安着好心。可是眼下他没有更好的选择，这个季节露宿街头实在是太冷了点儿；再说他也不晓得该如何才能找到那个人，他连他的名字都不知道呢，手上只有他留下的挂坠。

歌兹尔也不出声催促，耐心地等待着。她有把握这个名叫艾格西的少年会踏入陷阱的。而他却出乎了她的意料。  
“歌兹尔，嗯……你的主人实在太好心了，但我……”  
她有备而来，不动声色地打断他的推辞，同时抛出一个更为致命的诱饵，“对啦！刚才我忘了说，瓦伦丁大人常常会举行宴会，酒和食物应有尽有，很多王都当地的贵族、商人都会出席。你可以借机结识不少有身份有地位的人，就算没成功当选圆桌骑士，以后也方便找到工作。”  
果然少年的眼睛瞬间就亮了起来，“哦，真的吗？会有很多很多人出席这个晚宴？”  
“不骗你。何况，你如果住得不满意，随时可以离开。大门永远敞开。”  
拒绝的最后一个理由也不存在了，艾格西一边告诉自己保持警惕，一边答应了歌兹尔的邀请。

 

很快，艾格西发现歌兹尔的确没有对他说谎。  
艾格西从没见过这么豪华、这么宽敞的私宅——在他的想象之中，宫殿也不过如此。他以前住的房子大多数是由木材或沙石混合建成的，房间内布置家具也是简单实用的风格，像这样光滑如镜、镶嵌成各种美丽图案的大理石地板和圆柱他还是第一次亲眼目睹。到处都摆设着象牙、猛兽的皮毛坐垫和金银制品，那些充满异国风味、镀着金边的家具艾格西连名字都说不出，更不晓得它们到底是拿来做什么用的。而最引起他关注的是那股弥漫的芳香，浓烈得几乎要让他感到晕眩了，重重叠叠的丝绸帘幕后似乎摆放着成千上万个香炉。

里奇蒙.瓦伦丁就是从那些帘幕后走出来迎接他们的。这位富商中等个子，身批宽松又艳丽的丝质长袍，脖子和手腕处都挂着稀奇的饰物；他的皮肤比歌兹尔更为黝黑，因此衬得牙齿特别的洁白，那稍显宽扁的五官跟轮廓立体的金士曼人也大不相同。

“哇啊，歌兹尔，你这次倒是给我捡了个小可爱回来！干得不错！”  
没等艾格西垂首问候，他就飞快靠了过来，不但如此，还一把握住了艾格西的手，“你好你好！我是里奇蒙.瓦伦丁，欢迎来到我家！请随意些，不要感觉拘束，孩子！等等，让我瞧瞧……你看起来十五岁都不到，难道也要去参加骑士选拔？哎呀，话又说回来，我捡到歌兹尔的时候，她也是你这个年纪呢，时间可过得真快…… ”  
艾格西有些疑惑，瓦伦丁的口齿不清，喋喋不休，还有他那毫无架子的举动都有种滑稽又古怪的意味——难道王都的有钱人都是这样的？  
“他的名字是艾格西，”歌兹尔瞟了瓦伦丁一眼，像是在提醒对方收敛些，“您要吓到他了。”  
“喔，抱歉抱歉！艾格西是吧？我这人就是容易激动呐，别介意。”  
总算被松开的艾格西勉强露出礼貌的笑容，“您好。我已经十七岁，早就可以参加选拔了。多谢您愿意让我在这里住下。”本来艾格西还打算多少给点儿房钱的，可是一看到这座豪宅，他就意识到那样做实在太不知好歹，还不如直接跟主人道谢来得恰当。  
“别客气！反正有不少佣兵眼下都住我这儿呢，多你一个不多！你们要是无聊的话，还可以互相交流交流，哈哈哈哈……歌兹尔，你先带他去四处参观下，我还有点事儿要办，就不奉陪啦。”

临走前他还不忘兴致高昂地大喊道：“艾格西，明晚这儿要举行个宴会，会很热闹的，千万别错过哦！”  
艾格西当然一口答应，他不想错过任何可能再遇到那个人的场合。

“你的房间已经安排好了，跟我来吧。”歌兹尔走得飞快，她的金属义肢在石质地板上擦出微弱的叮当声，清脆悦耳如同某种乐器，“希望让你感觉足够的舒适。”  
“这儿比我之前待过的地方好上百倍，”艾格西耸耸肩，他最惨的时候连马厩都睡过，相比之下，瓦伦丁的宅邸堪称天堂了，“碰到你我运气可真好。”  
“别客气，主人他也很高兴你们来住下的。”

走过中庭花园的柱廊时，艾格西终于忍不住开口问道：“瓦伦丁先生是不是特别喜欢香料？到处都好香。”  
“是的。熏香在他的国家是很普遍的做法。不太习惯？”  
艾格西吸吸鼻子，说：“也不算。就是有点儿……怎么说好呢，我从没闻过这样的味道。”  
歌兹尔突然之间颇为感兴趣的样子，她慢下脚步，扭头看向艾格西，“哦？你觉得像是什么？”  
“嗯……是非常甜腻的感觉……非要比喻的话，就像热带水果与蜂蜜混合在一起。”  
“热带水果和蜂蜜？哈。看来你真是个单纯的好孩子。”  
还没等艾格西反应过来，歌兹尔已经转过身去，指指走廊最尽头的一扇门，“那是你的房间。如果想出去逛逛也请随意，不过没多久天就要黑了，为了不错过晚饭，建议你还是在宅邸里面休息一下比较好。有需要的话就告诉仆人。明晚见。”  
“谢谢。明晚见。”

 

虽然行事不同于常人，但正如歌兹尔形容的那样，瓦伦丁的确算得上是个慷慨大方的主人。艾格西的房间处于宅邸比较僻静的西侧，虽然面积不大，但好在光线充足，用具齐全，而且只有他一人。隔壁还住有另外的佣兵，和他一样都是来参加骑士选拔的。  
最让艾格西感觉诧异的是，连他的房间都溢满了那种香气，甚至比正厅那边更为浓郁。难道这种香料都不用钱的吗？而且这香气到底是从哪里散发出来的呢？艾格西没有任何头绪，皱着脸在房内待了会儿。后来实在是觉得气闷，他决定到之前路过的庭院里散散步。

还没来得及好好欣赏精心布置的庭院，几个熟悉的身影就先进入了艾格西的视线——只可惜，是他根本不想看见的。

“哟？这不是小艾格西吗？才几年不见，毛都差不多长齐了！天哪，你怎么也来啦？”为首的男人的名字是普多，跟在他身后的是瑞恩和罗特维拉。他们都是迪恩的爪牙，像臭虫一样总是尾随在他那位讨厌的继父身后。艾格西以前就没少受过他们的欺凌，当然他也都尽量一一还以颜色了。现下他们有好几个人，而艾格西明显没有什么帮手，想来他们肯定不会放过侮辱他的绝佳机会。  
奚落和嘲笑如期而至，而艾格西连眼睛都懒得抬。  
“小毛孩也想当骑士，哈哈哈……”  
“喂，别这么肯定！或许那些千金大小姐会看上他呢？下半辈子就不愁了。”  
“我看不会！她们又不恋童。不过呢，瞧他这个可爱的样子，那些年过半百、脚都快踏入棺材的贵族老变态多半会愿意包养他吧！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“要我说，陛下也真是的，骑士选拔可不是过家家酒……”  
本来艾格西是打定主意不去搭理他们，毕竟他是以客人的身份住进来的，他不想惹麻烦；但到这份上都不还嘴，他就不必自称是恩文家的男人了。  
“……依我看，不设置年龄上限才是陛下考虑不周，万一你们的老胳膊老腿在选拔上摔出个好歹来，是不是国家还要赔医药费啊？如果害得国库亏空，那可就是一桩大事了。”  
脾气向来暴躁的普多立刻红了脸，“嘿，小艾格西，以为你翅膀长硬了？敢顶嘴？我们来比划比划！”  
艾格西笑道：“怎么，你们全部一起上吗？也行呀。”  
罗特维拉是他们之中剑术最好的一个，他站了出来：“用不着，收拾你，我一个就够了！以前看在你妈面上，我从不下狠劲揍你，现在她可没法护着你啦，我不再客气了。”  
“而我呢，看在瓦伦丁先生的面上，会对你手下留情的。”艾格西懒洋洋地拔出佩剑，挑衅地一笑；感谢奥尼尔，他现在记得时刻带着武器了。  
“少罗嗦，来吧！我就替迪恩教教你，该怎么对长辈讲话！”

正如艾格西所想，罗特维拉比以前好对付多了，他的动作慢得足以让艾格西提前做好应对——或许是我变得更灵敏了？艾格西轻松地躲过对方的二段斜刺，一个闪身绕到了他的身后。他没用剑而是迅速地伸脚猛踢罗特维拉的膝盖后方。罗特维拉措不及防地趔趄了一下，差点儿跪倒在地。

“……该死的！”  
恼羞成怒的男人直起身，再度朝他挥起剑。他的速度和力量都有提升，艾格西不得不仔细应付，用剑格挡开那些难以闪躲的攻击。  
随着战况愈演愈烈，四周的奇异香味也变得愈加浓郁，艾格西敏锐地意识到罗特维拉的眼神彻底地变了。不再是那种我得好好教训一下你这个小混蛋的眼神，毫不掩盖的杀意取而代之——仿佛他们所立之地不是某个富商的庭院，而是必须战得你死我活的古代竞技场。  
“喂，罗特维拉？你……”  
罗特维拉像是已经被声音吞没了。他的双眼亮得可怕，似乎除了艾格西和他的剑，什么都再也看不到，什么都再也听不到，感受不到了。  
又躲开一次不留任何余地的斩击，艾格西开始觉得这不太正常，他高声喊道：“罗特维拉，你清醒点儿！”  
然而这声提醒毫无用处，罗特维拉的汹汹攻势已经往两败俱伤都在所不惜转变了，艾格西都不知道原来这个混混可以如此勇猛。

“铛——！”不知是第几次格挡下攻击，艾格西觉得自己头痛得厉害，不光是因为那浓郁的香气，更是因为他可不愿选拔都没开始就杀人或者被杀。

幸好响亮的拍手声突然传来，铺天盖地的香味顿时淡去了不少。  
“好啦，先生们，请到此为止！”  
到了此刻，艾格西才发现原来歌兹尔就站在不远之处的廊柱下，似乎已经观察好一会儿了，那好整以暇的模样似乎眼前发生的一切再寻常不过。  
“不愧是佣兵，你们的饭前运动可真是与众不同。不过，切磋还请点到为止，瓦伦丁先生极度不喜血腥。”  
罗特维拉喘着粗气，终于冷静了下来。他悻悻地瞪了眼艾格西，不再说什么，和普多、瑞恩一起走掉了。大概他们也清楚现在的艾格西远不如以前那样好欺负。

“多谢你。”  
“哪里的话。你认真起来的话，他们几个都不是你的对手。你的剑法很不错嘛，真让我刮目相看。”歌兹尔笑眯眯地打量他，仿佛是在探寻什么秘密的猫。  
“过奖。军营待的那几年让我稍微学到了一点皮毛。其实也没什么特别的。”艾格西抹了把额头的细汗，一想到她就在旁边看了那么久，他几乎要按捺不住心头的愠怒。  
“不，艾格西。你是个特别的孩子。”留下意味深长的一句话，歌兹尔消失在廊柱之后。

 

再看到她与瓦伦丁是在次日的晚宴。原本还算空旷的宅邸如今到处都是人，果真热闹非凡；而比人更多的是随处可见的美味佳肴，用各种方式烹调好的肉类和蔬菜别致而美味，被盛在镶金镀银的容器之中；葡萄酒、朗姆酒以及一些艾格西叫不上名字的粉色饮料像流水一样供应不绝，人们的杯子从未空过，哪怕只有片刻。

眼前的景象不但没令艾格西感到兴奋，倒是让他感到十足十的厌烦。贵族们惺惺作态，对他们根本就不了解的事情评头论足；商人们的一言一行若不是为了炫富，便是为了拉拢对自己有利的对象。相比起来，此刻被包围在人群之中的瓦伦丁的率直与古怪都显得可爱极了。除他以外的佣兵则四处传播着自己不知真假的英勇事迹，仿佛他们是市场上急需推销的商品；而那些妙龄少女们都穿戴得跟花孔雀似的，只对权力与金钱献媚，装扮朴素的艾格西明显不会是她们虚情假意的目标——关于这一点，他倒是觉得十分庆幸。

或许是我太幼稚了，艾格西有些闷闷不乐，毕竟大家都是这么做，都是这么过来的。他才十七岁，有资格感觉迷茫。或许过一段时间就好了。我不会总是迷路的——又胡思乱想了片刻，艾格西匆匆忙忙地吃了点东西，走去跟歌兹尔打了个招呼后就到处转悠起来。他当然没忘记自己出席这场晚宴的初衷，昨天的意外插曲反而让他产生了一种冥冥之中的预感。

绕过那些脂粉扑鼻的女宾们，艾格西独自走到了中央庭院。或许是草木繁多的缘故，这里的空气比室内清新百倍，连艾格西逐渐开始习惯的、无处不在的香气都淡了不少。今晚的月色格外的清明，银色的光芒洒落于人们肩上，漫上他们的衣角，发梢和眉头。

艾格西挨个地看过去，这辈子都没这么细心过。  
然后——然后他真的看到了那个自己魂牵梦绕的人。

不是做梦。  
不，这又像是在做梦。整整十年的光阴仿佛只是一场梦，漆黑的墓地，指尖的飘雪，惹人憎恶的继父，妹妹和母亲的哭声，弗莱明顿的寒冬，每次剑术课后酸痛的手臂和大腿——这些回忆如烟雾般消散，变得那么的短暂而轻柔。艾格西恍惚觉得自己才在他的臂弯里睡去，那温柔的承诺仍在耳畔；他重新睁开眼，那个人还是在那儿，仿佛从未离开过，一如既往的面带微笑，让艾格西觉得所有的等待与忍耐都是值得的。

漫长且没有具体目标的寻觅到了尾声，也许另一场更漫长的追逐正在前面等着他。  
但艾格西一点儿都不在乎，此刻他只觉得满心欢喜，因为他终于能朝他走去。

 

-第三章完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊哈萨辛“Hashshashin”也是英语“Assassins”一词的起源，是中古时其活跃于阿富汗至叙利亚山区的一个穆斯林异端教派，以其秘密的暗杀组织闻名。“万物皆虚，万事皆允”来自游戏刺客信条。


	5. 第四章

-第四章-

 

王都*瓦伦丁宅邸

 

就如同初遇时指尖飘落的雪花，多年后这一幕重逢总会出现在艾格西的梦境里。而两者被他如此铭记却是出于全然相反的理由。  
不管是七岁的艾格西或是十七岁的艾格西都太过年轻，仍未明白命运所有看似慈悲的馈赠，其实都早已在暗中标好了价格；若非他注定将以一种难以挽回的方式失去，就是已经有人替他付出过代价。

然而眼下那一切并不重要，因为他距离那个人只有一步之遥了。

“呃……您……”  
艾格西压根没试图去假装自己表面上很镇定，就冲着他还能吐出完整的句子这点他就该拿到一个荣誉勋章。

“……您好。”

男人本来正专心致志地品尝杯中的酒，他的注意力总算被艾格西所吸引。他侧过身，朝这位紧张不安的少年眨了眨眼，一举一动都优雅得要命。艾格西这时才发现，初遇的那晚自己只记住了对方显而易见的几个特征，譬如说个子高挑（现在艾格西还是比他矮了大半个头），眼睛跟头发的颜色，以及大约的年龄段——这个人之前就仿佛是那种供民众仰望的、被放在高处的神像，他的大体轮廓在年幼的男孩心目中留下了不可磨灭的美好印象，其它细节却被无意识地忽略了。不仅仅是由于墓园里光线暗淡的缘故，那时的艾格西起先只顾着提防对方图谋不轨，后来又为男人施展的魔法惊叹不已，以至于错过了彻底观察的良机。

如今他们站得这么近，艾格西终于有机会细细地打量他。若将男人的五官一一分开来细看，其实没有哪处称得上是特别过人，但搭配在一起就显得无比的和谐。  
天啊，他绝对是我这辈子见过的长得最好看的人，艾格西马上就如此断定。美丽抑或是英俊都不是最为恰当的形容，面前这人相貌的出色之处不带任何性别层面的表饰。

那曲线坚毅的下巴仿佛在说它的主人绝不会为了取悦谁而说出言不由衷的虚词；而那微微张开的柔软薄唇则在宣告，倘若必要，它的主人同样清楚该如何运用自己的容貌去获取想要的东西；那双高傲的褐色双眸又在暗示他本人对此优势满不在乎，一点儿也不像艾格西过去认识的那些因为拥有美貌而自得的男男女女。如果评价他没有被自己的美貌所奴役，那是完全不够的，这个人的态度超然得几乎有些奇怪了。是怎样的经历才会令让他如此呢？

艾格西感觉自己正在重新认识这个在他梦里出现过无数次的男人，尽管他们才见面了不到一会儿，而且根本没有进行什么有意义的对话。作为一个下层阶级出身、并且拥有复杂背景的早熟少年，艾格西对他人身上的某些特质格外敏锐，像是动物的本能，而眼前的男人他一点儿都读不懂，但没有因此而心生不快或敬而远之；与其相反，这种神秘与触不可及感似乎正是他的魅力源泉，让艾格西感到好奇又极富有吸引力。

上帝似乎在创造这个人的时候慷慨得不合情理，花费了超出其他人成倍的时间和思想：他面部每一个可见的线条都洋溢着漫不经心的奥妙与高贵，可是这份距离感并不会让旁人感觉他冰冷、难以接近；尤其是当他专注地凝视艾格西时，那双眼眸中沛然充盈着柔情与慈爱。

逐渐转换为露骨关切的目光终于让艾格西从自己的出神发怔中清醒了过来。他忍不住垂下脑袋，移开胶着的视线，他感觉面颊发热，仿佛有什么原本根本不存在的秘密在瞬间被暴露无遗。

“你没事吧？”  
“……对不起！我、我没事。”  
“那就好。”  
“……我是艾格西。我想对您说的是……十年前，我们曾经……”  
艾格西不好意思地重新抬起头，发现对方已经换成了一副洗耳恭听的耐心模样，和善、彬彬有礼、充满了对待平等之人的敬意……好得艾格西无法要求更多。可对方表现得越是完美，他越是感觉自己像一只脱水的青蛙——不，挣扎于泥泞里的蜉蝣，该死的卑微又渺小。他为什么从来没考虑过重逢的那一刻自己该对他说些什么才好？说我七岁的时候在我父亲的坟墓前和您有过一面之缘？多亏了您的鼓励我才产生了要成为骑士的念头？您那时曾经承诺过会在王都等我所以我现在来了？

都不对，全都不对！

他究竟是为什么会觉得到了重逢的时候，一切都会自然而然的发生呢？毕竟他们有十年没见面了，他凭什么认为对方一见到他就会像个疼爱他的长辈一样理解他的心情、拥他入怀以化解他的困窘？就算自己时时刻刻都惦念着他，这也不代表对方会做一样的事情。他真的太过天真了！  
艾格西，你得表现得成熟一点儿、勇敢一点儿。他闭上眼，当年自己曾经要求对方像对待一位男子汉般对待他，对方做到了，给予了一个孩子本不值得的尊敬与信任。事到如今，他可不能再扭捏得像个小姑娘，先迈出那一步的人必须是他。

艾格西清了清嗓子，一字一句地道：“先生，我们曾经在汉姆斯特……”  
不碰巧的是一个更大的声音重叠了他的。  
“……德维尔先生！”  
这种怪异而夸张的含糊腔调只能是来自富可敌国的商人里奇蒙.瓦伦丁。这座豪宅的主人兴高采烈地朝他们移动过来，黑色的皮肤因涂抹了精油而闪闪发光，身后拖着好几层五彩斑斓的丝绸长袍，活脱脱地像一只花枝招展的巨鸟。撇开审美与品位，这身打扮无论到了哪里都十分惹眼。

“我找您好久啦，德维尔先生！您怎么自己跑出来了，可不是我招待不周吧？”  
原来他的姓是德维尔，艾格西眼睁睁地瞧着那双温和的茶褐色眼眸的不再注视自己，他压抑住腾腾的怒火，抢先行礼道：“晚上好，瓦伦丁先生。”  
“啊，是你！抱歉抱歉，年轻人，你、你叫什么名字来着？瞧我这糟糕记性……”  
“艾格西。”你不记得我没关系，艾格西心想道，我完全不在乎。  
他目光灼热、无比期待地盯着自己面前另一个人，是的，只要他记得我就足够了。  
瓦伦丁当然注意到了这点，他玩味地问道：“喔～德维尔先生，原来你跟这位年轻人之前就认识吗？”  
“我刚刚才有幸跟这位年轻人结识呢。”男人得体地微微一笑，任何人都会觉得那是一个如沐春风的笑容，可艾格西感觉自己瞬间如坠冰窖。之前淡不少去的香气瞬间浓郁起来，充斥着他的脑海，他甚至觉得鼓膜都突突的剧痛起来。

“对吧，艾格西？”  
艾格西强迫自己集中注意力，跟着点了点头，不露出失态的崩溃表情。  
“瓦伦丁先生，容我冒昧问一句，您到底是如何聚集到这么多仪表堂堂的年轻人的？”  
瓦伦丁不再看艾格西，挥手道：“嗨，别提啦！我只是为他们提供了一点儿微不足道的帮助罢了……”  
这位德维尔先生非常亲切也非常有礼貌，依然远比其他那些贵族名流们要让艾格西感觉舒服得多——可是，他如今的每一个眼神，每一个细微的举动，都说明他并不认识自己，他们只是两个萍水相逢的陌生人。  
为什么？为什么他要这样做？  
“……原来如此。您真是太好心了。”  
“哎，对了！艾格西也是为了竞争兰斯洛特这一骑士封号才到温彻斯特来的，没错吧？”  
谢天谢地，瓦伦丁竟主动提起了这一桩儿，艾格西马上不肯死心地答道：“是的。我小时候遇到了一个人……多亏了他的鼓励，我才下定决心要当骑士。重新见到他，让他为我感到骄傲……一直是我的梦想。”  
“哇，这可真是个让人感动得落泪的故事啊！不是吗，德维尔先生？”  
艾格西没有去看感慨的瓦伦丁，他一直全神贯注地观察着这位德维尔先生。  
“是的，相当感人。那么，我祝你好运，艾格西。”  
可惜艾格西无法从男人的表情中看出任何他所期待的波澜。一只宽厚的手掌安慰似的拍拍他的肩膀，“别担心，我肯定你很快就会与那个人重逢的。”  
艾格西确信自己十年前就在这双臂膀之中安然入睡……为什么？那个人明明是你啊。  
明明是你说会等着我的。为什么要装作不认识我？  
他失魂落魄的模样一定被瓦伦丁看在了眼里，但艾格西已经没力气去掩饰了。  
“艾格西，艾格西……年轻人！”  
“……哎？”  
“我和德维尔先生有些事情要商量，先失陪啦。祝你在晚宴上玩得开心。”  
“再见，艾格西。”  
艾格西得到了一个他一点儿都不想得到的歉意颔首，以及对方毫无留恋的侧身的背影。

他在原地站着不动，过了不知多久才惊觉自己胸口正在发烫。艾格西非常非常的生气。就像小时候期待已久的远足野餐因天气或者别的什么他无法阻止的原因而被取消，心里满是那种毫无道理、无法被理解也不想被理解的失望与恼怒。

为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么为什么？  
我不明白。为什么要装作不认识我？难道你已经忘记了我们的约定吗？  
艾格西不是没想象过两人重逢的场景，他想过无数次了：每次他站在李的墓碑前怀念他们一家三口的点点滴滴，每次他在门外听到米歇尔那无法压抑的哭声，每次迪恩用随手够到的什么硬物来殴打他……  
他之所以能够隔离开那些痛苦，做到置身事外，做到沉默地忍受一切，做到乐观勇敢地面对所有磨难，全是因为他记得那个神奇的魔法，记得那晚围绕住他的温柔怀抱，并且坚信有一天他们会重逢。

说真的，艾格西在心底想过无数次，但刚才发生的一切是他完全没预料到的。  
他不记得我了。或者，他不愿承认我。  
那么，我到底是为了什么才坚持了这么长时间呢？  
我所付出的一切努力，究竟是为了什么？

连眼眶都开始发热，艾格西的恼怒目标顿时变成了自己的软弱。他飞速地擦擦眼角，尽量不引起任何人注意地快步走向了自己的房间。但中途他就改变了打算，因为房间里实在太闷。没有哪一刻他这么厌恶过瓦伦丁宅邸之中四处弥漫的甜腻香气。  
他必须找个地方冷静一下，仔细思考今后自己该怎么办。到北方边境去找奥尼尔？继续参加十分难得的骑士选拔？还是回家乡去看望几年未见的母亲和妹妹？

艾格西的脑子此时此刻崩得紧紧的，像是运转过度的钟表发条，这种情况下他根本没法好好的思考。没有歌兹尔带路，他问了好几个仆人才顺利地踏出了这大得过分的私人豪宅。

瓦伦丁的宅邸坐落于王都西南部的小丘陵上，位置绝佳，可以轻易地眺瞰整个王都最为热闹的中心街道和广场。艾格西呆呆地远望那靛蓝色的夜晚天空以及比星星明亮得多的灯火，觉得自己直到此刻才是真正地醒了一场梦。然而，他不知醒来后的自己该往何处去，该做些什么，直到一个声音唤回了他散乱且没有目标的思绪。

“艾格西！”  
艾格西闻声缓缓地回头，期间他还偷偷地用力捏了一下自己的胳膊，很痛，他确定自己已经醒了，绝对不是在做梦。  
“……德维尔先生？”  
刚才宴会上的男人像是幻影显形般出现在艾格西身后的一处阴影里。谁知道呢，或许他真的是凭空出现的，毕竟他会魔法啊。  
“其实那并不是我真正的名字。”  
“你到底是谁？为什么、为什么要装作……”艾格西咬牙，硬生生地停止了询问。  
男人保持着稳健的姿势，他走出了那片阴影，但神情仍旧莫测不明。那一刻艾格西几乎觉得自己有些恨这个总是捉摸不透、突然出现又突然消失、给了自己多年的希望又轻易打碎的男人了。  
“我是哈利.哈特。你长大了，艾格西。”

那温柔、带着欣慰的语调立即令艾格西哀伤又无奈地意识到，他这辈子都无法真的恨这个自称哈利.哈特的男人。  
“感觉哪里不适吗？”  
艾格西摇摇头，听到自己的回答之后对方原本严肃的神情顿时缓和了不少，似乎是松了口气。  
“那么，介意跟我走一走吗？我的马车停在山下。”  
艾格西再度摇摇头。他默不作声地跟上男人的脚步，忍住了差点儿就脱口而出“不管是哪里我都愿意跟你去”。这真的不能怪他，那个高大笔挺的背影和十年前、和艾格西梦中一模一样，甚至更令他安心，除了全盘信赖之外别无选择。说来讽刺，米歇尔十年如一日地憎恨着哈利.哈特，坚持认为若非他的出现，她的丈夫李.恩文便会好好的活着；如今历史似乎正在重演，她最爱的儿子的命运再次因同个人而彻底改变。

此刻的艾格西毫无知觉，他满心欢喜，只觉得自己有许多事想一股脑子都告诉他，同时还有更多的问题要问他，然而憋了半天只吞吞吐吐地问出一句结结巴巴的“哈特先生”。  
“叫我哈利。”  
这个陌生的名字立即在男孩的舌尖起舞，自然得仿佛早春时节的万物生长，“哈利。哈利……刚才……我……”  
“艾格西，瓦伦丁的晚宴上故意摆出不认识你的姿态，我非常的抱歉。”如果艾格西和哈利是并肩而行，他将能看到他闭起的眼睛和他抿紧的唇线：这是哈利愧疚时才会流露的神情，而上一位让这个极度内敛的男人如此情绪化的人是艾格西的父亲。  
“实际上，我到那儿去是为了调查上一任兰斯洛特的死因。艾格西，瓦伦丁的府邸是我最不想遇见你的地方。”哈利逐渐压低的慎重语调让艾格西感觉全身发冷，“是我的过失，竟让你身陷险地。幸好你平安无事。”  
“什么？可我没——”哈利的道歉让艾格西不好意思地挠起头，之前差点儿因对方不肯相认而大哭起来的自己简直像个不懂事的任性幼童。  
“到我家里再细说。”哈利停步于一辆四轮马车前，体贴地为身后的艾格西拉开车门。男孩的心怦怦直跳，轻手轻脚地乖乖坐好，背脊挺直触着靠垫，像条被主人完全驯服的小狗。  
哈利也上了车，在他身边坐下，双腿舒展开的姿态端庄也不失随意，“你以前逮着机会就问我各种各样的问题，眼下倒是沉默了。”  
艾格西眨眨发亮的眼睛，“如果我问你的话，你会告诉我吗？”  
“那得取决于你的问题。”哈利的嘴角勾起一缕微笑，艾格西觉得自己的小心思又被他轻易看透了。  
“嗯……哈利，你就没别的什么想问我的？”  
“我更希望你主动和我说。”  
“好吧。一天前，我才从北境赶到王都，碰巧遇到了歌兹尔——她虽然自称是瓦伦丁的管家，不过我总觉得她更像保镖之类的厉害角色。”  
哈利点点头同意，瓦伦丁身旁那个宛如影子般无处不在的黑衣女孩绝不简单，他既相信艾格西的直觉，同时也相信自己的判断。  
“其实住进瓦伦丁的宅子也是不得已，我到王都后走遍了许多旅馆，根本找不到地方住。对了，在弗莱明顿我从没见过这么多人，这么多的房子……”  
艾格西开始滔滔不绝地说起了自己三年来的经历，他略过了跟迪恩还有他手下的那些不愉快的经历，鼓起劲讲自己肚子里装的每一件轶事趣闻，只想博哈利一笑，却不知奥尼尔其实就是哈利派到自己身边的。  
哈利选择了不去点破，他专注地听着男孩讲述他的诸般经历，偶尔顺着对方提出一两个问题；他就像一位慈爱宽容的长辈，只要是关于疼爱的孩子，多么鸡毛蒜毛的小事都不会让他感到厌烦。

直到马车停下他才打断了艾格西：“我们到了。”  
出现在艾格西视线里的是一片静谧的街区，偏狭窄的道路和一栋两层的白色小楼——比起瓦伦丁的豪宅朴素得毫不起眼，但离王宫倒是挺近的，想来地理位置还不错。  
哈利就住这里？艾格西目瞪口呆，他总觉得哈利应该是位了不起的贵族名流，起码手握个爵位什么的。  
仿佛是看透了男孩的疑惑，哈利无奈地解释道：“哈特家的宅邸大多位于郊外，回去一趟要费上很久。所以待在王都时我基本都住在这儿，比较私密，行动上也方便。”  
艾格西做了个“嘿嘿我就知道你是个大人物啦”的鬼脸，好奇地问：“我父亲也来过这里吗？”  
“是的。”  
哈利淡然应道，连多说一个字都不愿，并且装作自己没有看到艾格西脸上那因探寻失败而失望的神情。想要套我的话，你还早了几十年呢，小伙子。在这一点上你父亲比你要有天分得多。哈利收起感慨，为男孩拉开橡木大门。

一片黑暗的屋子里没有别的人，连个前来迎接的仆人都没有；看来这儿真的是哈利的独居住所，艾格西暗自窃喜，虽然他也不太明白自己为什么会觉得开心。哈利径自向前走去，手指微晃，满室灯火瞬间被点燃，亮得让人一时难以适应，不用说也知道是屋子的主人用了魔法。初见时艾格西就知晓了哈利的这个秘密，但此时他还是看得呆住，差点儿被留在了门口。回过神来后他赶紧跟上哈利的脚步，随着他到了一楼看似是客厅的宽敞房间。他并不意外的发现，比起瓦伦丁宅邸的那种富丽堂皇的奢靡风格，他更喜欢这儿的布置。这个房间的装饰物的数量不多，但不管是挂在墙上的壁画还是摆放得整齐对称的收藏品，每一件都独特雅致，体现了主人的喜好，艺术感十足，和那种为了装点门面，为了向客人展现身份而存在的装饰品全然不同。

“请坐。”  
艾格西依言乖乖坐在桌旁的靠椅上，目光灼灼地望向哈利。  
“现在可以告诉我你去瓦伦丁那里是为了调查什么了吧？说不定我还能给你提供些有用的情报呢。”艾格西顿了顿，“或者……你愿意同我说说父亲的事？”不复刚见面时的紧张无措，心情轻松起来的男孩变得多话。  
“在那之前，你先坐好。”不知几时哈利的手里多了一个小瓶子，里面装着透明的液体。  
“请你把脖子上的挂坠取下来。”  
“你怎么知道我戴着——”艾格西停住话头，认命地遵从了：哈利无所不知无所不能，早在七岁时他就见识过了。  
接过那条沾染了体温的挂坠，哈利的神色舒缓了些，“放心，这是赠予你的礼物，我绝不收回。”  
艾格西咂舌道，“喂，我才不是担心这个呢！哎……奇怪，是我的错觉吗？怎么它好像变暗了一点儿？本来夜里还会微微地发光的。”  
哈利没接话，他轻声念起了圣经中的祷文——艾格西绝对算不上是什么虔诚的信徒，但他的母亲却把宗教当作了心灵的港湾和避难所，在艾格西还小的时候常常带着他到教堂做礼拜，李去世之后更是频繁。艾格西这才突然想起，初见那天晚上哈利的那身黑衣装束像极了教堂里听人告解的神父。  
“我又看见一只兽从海中上来，有十角七头……”  
原来哈利是神职人员吗？难怪他的戒指戴在小指上。奥尼尔告诉过艾格西，神职人员不能婚娶，因为他们已经宣誓将身心献与上帝。作为交换，他们能够使用和魔法师的元素魔法全然不同的神圣魔法。哈利为什么突然念起了祷文，他是在施展神圣魔法吗？  
“……在十角上戴着十个冠冤，七头上有亵渎的名号……”  
艾格西认出这是《启示录》里的句子，然而原本熟悉无比的祷文从哈利的口中缓缓吐出，是那样的优美且富有力量。  
“……全地的人都稀奇跟从那兽，又拜那龙，因为牠将自己的权柄给了兽……”  
艾格西的迷惑没有维持多久就被解开了，哈利的指尖泛起了柔和的光芒；这回不再有雪花飘落，银白的光团像是有生命的物体般层层围绕住哈利手心里的挂坠，仿佛是拉扯着上面附着的暗色物质。  
“……谁能比这兽，谁能与牠交战呢……”  
哈利的声音愈加激昂，但却有一种令人心灵宁静的沉稳力量，仿佛远方的音乐，让艾格西隐隐竟有落泪的冲动。哈利一边吟诵不停，一边将瓶子打开，那束逐渐泛着蓝光、像昆虫般蠕动的暗色物质被吸了进去。原本笼盖住整个手掌的光芒随之消散不见，哈利迅速地放下挂坠，伸手拧紧瓶口的木塞。他一气呵成的动作让男孩满脸惊叹，想问又不敢出声。

“好了。”  
“哇哦……我现在能问你刚才在做什么了吗，哈利？”  
“简单的净化而已。”  
哈利拿起桌面上那条恢复如初、毫无疑问被赋予了守护魔法的挂坠，俯身亲自给男孩重新戴上。  
“我很高兴你母亲让你将它带在身边。答应我：今后也不要脱下它。”。  
艾格西无暇顾及冰冷的金属让自己的颈后的肌肤起了一层疙瘩，因为同时碰触到他的来自哈利指尖的亲昵暖意让他又舒服又满足。于是他郑重地点头承诺，“好的。我发誓。”  
“现在，让我们来谈谈瓦伦丁。”哈利将小瓶子收好，坐到了艾格西的对面，似乎相当疲惫地捏了捏自己的额角。艾格西顿时怀疑刚才的那一幕才不是什么“简单的”净化。你看起来需要休息，我们明天再谈这个——可惜还没等他出言抗议，哈利已经再度开了口，眼神犀利异常：“想必你已经注意到了瓦伦丁宅邸内弥漫的香气。”  
“当然，”艾格西皱皱鼻子，“那个味道太过浓烈，我都快要受不了啦！起初甜腻腻的还挺不错，但在宅邸里待了一天后，那简直像是熟透到快腐烂的热带水果。”  
哈利若有所思地指出，“而我闻到的是镇定醒神的清冷木香，唔，很像橙花和雪松的混合……”  
“哎，不会吧？！”虽然不太肯定橙花和雪松是什么气味，但哈利闻到的显然和他的截然不同。  
“我与晚宴上的几个人旁敲侧击地聊起了这个香气，他们都赞不绝口。有趣的是，根据他们的描述，虽然称得上是大同小异，但细节方面却不太一致。”  
“这可还真蹊跷啊。哈利，刚才你对那个挂坠施展的魔法……是神圣魔法对吧？”  
“是的。我确是神职人员，为了调查才穿了这一身。”哈利用一种“这没什么大不了”的口气回答，仿佛神父不过是这世界上最最平凡无奇的职业之一，“平时我都会穿黑色的长袍。”  
这身礼服更适合你，艾格西的眼神这样表示，但对此哈利视而不见。  
“……咳，哈利，之前吸附在挂坠上面的暗色物质，跟那个香味有关系吗？”  
“我也不太清楚，这恐怕是一种我从未见过的黑魔法。两者之间想必有所联系，可惜目前还没法下任何定论。”  
“……是这样啊。”男孩没有继续追问下去，应当是认同了他的说法。  
“艾格西，瓦伦丁的宅邸之中有什么令你在意的事情吗？”  
“唔……”男孩偏头想了想，“我大多数时间都自个儿待着。他们对我，还有其他的佣兵倒是非常客气。提供了食宿也不要求我们付钱或者做些什么活儿。如果要说令我在意的……我在那里碰巧遇到了我继父的几个狐朋狗友，然后……呃，我们发生了一点小摩擦。”  
艾格西已经尽量将那场打斗轻描淡写化了，但哈利盯着他的神情依然相当紧绷。  
“我没有受伤啦！其实他们几个加起来都不是我的对手。奥尼尔大叔教了我不少，而且在军营待了几年，我也知道分寸的。”哈利暗暗松了口气，从未如此感激过自己多年前的决定。他点点头，问道：“然后？”  
“奇怪的是跟我打斗的那人的精神状态……他似乎额外的……该怎么说呢，富有斗志？有一阵子我觉得他是真心要不顾一切地想杀掉我。就算他自己因此死掉也没所谓。那时我们四周的香味非常浓，我都开始觉得头痛……”  
“原来如此。我明白了。”哈利垂首沉思，决定明天去见梅林。

“对啦对啦！不然我再回去瓦伦丁那儿为你打探下？正好我的行李还没——”男孩兴奋地前倾身体，述说着他的计划，浑然忘记了还有几天就要开始的圆桌骑士竞选；他希望自己能对哈利有用，希望哈利能为他感到骄傲。而男孩这样将自己的一颗心捧到他面前的姿态令哈利既恐惧又愤怒，“不行！你绝不能再踏进那个宅邸一步。”  
话一出口他才发觉了自己的口吻太过急切太过尖锐，或许会打击到男孩的一片热忱，毕竟对方只是好心想帮他的忙。他斟酌着措辞，开口道歉：“对不起。我并非不信任你，只是……”  
艾格西却没有如他意料的那样耷拉下脸，反而非常开心的样子，“好久都没人这么关心过我了，谢谢你，哈利。这事我听你的。”  
“……”看到那笑容，哈利觉得自己的心脏像是被一条细细的线捆住了，丝丝缕缕地绕出一个他这辈子从未见过的形状。  
“哈利哈利，不如你同我说说我父亲吧？以前你答应过总有一天会告诉我的。”男孩居然在此时乘胜进击，那撒娇般的口吻让人难以拒绝。老谋深算的哈利.哈特立刻收回了自己之前的判断，一旦摸清了对方的脾气，男孩显然比他的父亲更懂得如何利用自己的优势。

“……李……他是个英勇无畏的人，挽救过我还有当时在场的另一个人的生命。”哈利轻声叹息，战略性地答起问题。他不想将那天发生的惨剧透露得太多，但李去世得实在太早，他无法责怪艾格西如此好奇自己父亲生前的经历。  
“他为人忠诚善良，在骑术和剑术方面都无可挑剔，是圆桌骑士的不二人选。如果不是因为那次意外，我想兰斯洛特的封号将是属于他的。当然，詹姆斯也是一位非常出色的骑士，他同样认识你的父亲，我想他们交情还算不错。”提及亡去的两位故友，哈利的眉眼覆盖着一层浅浅的怀念与感伤，他的目光徘徊着越过了艾格西，转而望向了非常非常遥远的地方。

你一直都这么孤独吗？可我就在这里，在你身边啊——男孩萌生了安慰对方的想法，但他最终还是只喊出了那个名字。  
“哈利。”  
“……艾格西，诚实地回答我，你想成为骑士吗？”  
“你不希望我成为骑士么，哈利？”  
“我当然希望。但别搞错了，我的希望并不应是你的考虑，艾格西。你的人生属于你自己。我的职责所在是鼓励你、帮助你成为你想要成为的人。所以，重要的是……你自己是否想成为骑士？”  
艾格西以前从未仔细思考过这个问题，直到让他拥有这个梦想的哈利在他面前问起。  
是的，他真的想成为骑士吗？与荣誉、地位无关，一直以来艾格西都想成为更强大、更好的人，保护母亲与妹妹，然后——能够和哈利并肩而行，成为让他骄傲、值得他依赖信任的男子汉。与哈利的重逢让他更坚信了这一点，圆桌骑士无疑是这样的存在。没有比这更好的途径了。  
男孩坚定起来的眼神突然之间像极了他的父亲，哈利差点儿以为李活过来了。  
艾格西不是他的父亲，而你也无法取代李成为他的父亲，哈利悄无声息地捏紧拳头提醒自己。  
“是的，哈利。我想成为圆桌骑士，成为下一任的兰斯洛特。”  
“很好。今天已经很晚了，有什么事明天我们再谈。”  
“在竞选开始之前，我都可以和你住在一起吗？”男孩瞬间又变回了摇着尾巴的小狗，李可不会露出这样可爱的表情。  
哈利忍不住微笑起来，“当然可以。不然你还想到哪儿去呢？”

 

-第四章完-


	6. 第五章

第五章

 

那颗种子是几时埋下的呢？  
莫德雷德.考特瑞尔偶尔会回想起自己的命运被彻底改变的那一天。

他的童年是在一个偏僻的小城中度过的，成长的环境再是平凡不过：双亲健在，都是勤勤恳恳的商贩，三口之家庭虽算不上富裕，但平静满足。他的父母——后来他才得知，是他的养父母：两人都是虔诚的信徒，休息日基本都是在教堂里度过。于是，耳濡目染的他在十四岁时就发誓要将自己的身心献给上帝，到十八岁时如愿以偿地成为了那个小城镇最年轻的神父，开始了修道士单调的禁欲生活。厚重的破旧经书，透过七彩玻璃洒落在教堂内的阳光，黑色法袍上沉净的熏香，充满对众生的怜悯与慈爱的镀银神像……那是一个纯白的美好国度，那时的他相信一切痛苦都可以被拯救，一切罪行都可以被宽恕。城镇的居民们喜爱他，尊敬他，而他也尽心尽力地用祷告与魔法抚慰信徒们的身心作为回报。

直到那个雨夜从王都远道而来的圆桌骑士给他带来了一封密信。  
“我是加拉哈德，”那位骑士盔甲和披风都湿透了，站姿却依然挺拔，“我奉命前来寻你，将这封信完完整整地交到你手上。你有权将它打开，或者就这么直接烧掉。然而，正如索多玛城的盐柱所警示世人那般，一旦做出选择，便不可回头。”  
面对茫然无措的他，骑士露出了迷人的微笑，“我并不清楚内容，神父；它或许是撒旦的种子，也可能是来自圣父的救赎。请仔细思考后再做决定。”

犹豫许久，莫德雷德最终扯开了那个玫瑰形状的漆封，读完后他知晓了自己的身世。果然如骑士所言，他的人生就此彻底被改变，再不可回头了。那封信仿佛是潘多拉的魔盒，打开了的他无法判断比起之前的自己，到底失去的比较多还是得到的比较多。  
当夜他便在骑士的护送下前往撒米尔教廷，此后几乎没有再离开过一步。

从见习神官到红衣主教，莫德雷德在教廷之内的地位日益显赫：其一，教廷已经知晓他来历不凡，自然对他照顾有加；其二，他本身足够努力，识礼知进退，所修习的神圣魔法也愈发精湛，逐渐整个教廷都再无人能出其右。

金士曼历694年2月，莫德雷德.考特瑞尔年满三十岁，被前任的大主教选为下一位“光辉之城”的主人。

这些事情他都记得很清楚；可是，自己究竟是从几时开始憎恨哈利.哈特的呢？  
不是因为他是那位在雨夜把信交给他的骑士，他绝不会这样毫无理智地去迁怒别人。那么，或许就是在知晓了自己的真正身份，并且了解对方是个怎样的人之后吧。  
是的，那怨恨并非是毫无道理的，想必这世上嫉妒哈利.哈特的人跟钟爱他的人一样多。生下来就含着银汤勺，是哈特家族那庞大财产的第一继承人，就算下半生每夜都在极尽奢靡的宴会上挥霍也可以心安理得；更妙的是他相貌出众，思维敏捷，诸多方面都可称得上是天资过人。然而，明明拥有如此得天独厚的条件，哈利.哈特却统统不屑一顾，金钱、地位与美貌，旁人如斯渴望之物在他眼中竟皆如粪土。二十岁那年他宣布自愿放弃家族继承权，选择加入圆桌骑士的行列，随后赢取了最伟大的圆桌骑士称号——“圣洁者”加拉哈德。

不管是什么时候都保持着完美的圣洁骑士；像他这样沐浴着耀眼光芒，被上帝真真正正地宠爱着的人，这辈子肯定没有得不到的东西，也从未明白什么是不甘心的滋味吧？只赢不输的人是没有眼泪的。莫德雷德如此深信着，直到金士曼历699年，他继任为撒米尔教廷的大主教的那一天。

那真是惊心动魄的一夜，刀锋的阴影下交织的密谋，诸多势力间的冲突无法抑制的激化，不出瞬息间原本看似稳定下来的情势就被瓦解着逆转……莫德雷德如今回忆起来，仍觉得心有余悸。

那天是继雨夜之后他人生的第二个转折点：似是命中注定一般，骑士加拉哈德同样在场。  
有趣的是，执起属于大主教的黄金权杖的满足感，居然远不如亲眼目睹哈利.哈特看到李.恩文倒在血泊中咽气时所品尝到的复仇快意——现在的你总算也明白何为求而不得、何为彻骨的悔恨了！莫德雷德站在一旁，安静地观察着骑士是如何拼命地控制好自己的面部神经。他为对方的失态感到愉悦，心想这一刻实在是值得自己终生铭记。在他成为大主教的次年，哈利.哈特抛弃了骑士的身份，不顾亚瑟王的盛怒进入撒米尔教廷，成为上帝众多的忠实仆人之一。

“至今算起来，已经二十三年了啊……”  
穿着一身雪白的镶金长袍的大主教神情莫测，对着墙上挂着历代大主教的画像喃喃自语道，“……我与他相识，都二十三年了。倒还真是被他说对，那的确是撒旦播下的种子……”  
作为最年轻的大主教，画家在为莫德雷德画肖像时使用了更鲜艳明亮的背景颜色，在整体都维持着肃穆而圣洁的风格的大主教们当中，显得有那么一点儿格格不入。

说到底，我的确与他不同，莫德雷德不由得牵起嘴角。他突然提高了声音，“你还在那里吧？不必躲藏，进来吧。”  
一位年轻人的恭谨身影在门边出现，他快步走到跟前，跪下来吻了吻莫德雷德拇指上代表大主教身份的红宝石戒指。  
“是，大主教大人。请问您有什么吩咐？”  
他正是之前那位为哈利带路的教士，然而在对方与大主教会面之后，他并没有随之离去而是留在了门外。莫德雷德对此毫不在意，慢悠悠地开口问道：“几年前……我让你接近哈特神父，探清他进入撒米尔教廷的真正目的……这件事有什么进展吗？我想听听。”

年轻的教士立即深深低下头去，那惶恐不安的样子十分可怜，“非常抱歉，大主教大人。我努力了，哈特神父常年不在教廷，这趟回来，虽然您特意派我前去迎接……可惜，哈特神父并不把我放在眼里。我想，多半他连我的名字都忘记了吧。哈特神父看起来相当疲惫的样子，我试着出言询问，他说是自己连日奔波所致。他的车夫与我透露，刚到王都他就被国王陛下召见……”  
莫德雷德一言不发，没怎么认真听年轻人的汇报，这些他早就知道了；他转而端详起他的脸。记得初次看到他时莫德雷德就觉得这个年轻教士与死去的李.恩文有点像，当然并非相貌上的相似，他们的共同点是在于气质方面的。他对李.恩文的印象相当深刻，毕竟对方算得上是他的救命恩人，而且还是在他面前挣扎着一点点死去的。莫德雷德是他离开人世之前最后见到的人。作为一位精通神圣魔法的教士，在那天之前他就不可避免地见过许多人的临终时刻：小镇里寿终正寝的老人，因伤势过重而死去的前任圆桌骑士波西瓦尔，德高望重的公爵夫人……而在那天之后甚至还有因怪病而突然暴毙的王储查尔斯王子。这么多的人的里面，直到今天，李.恩文，连骑士都还不是的一介区区平民，死前竟然没有祈求过他挽救自己的生命——那无怨无悔的坚定连他都感到震撼，故而始终无法忘怀。

那时候他就知道了，这个死去的男人将成为哈利.哈特终生的弱点，他挥散不去的愧疚与噩梦。所以他才决定让眼前这个与他有几分相似的年轻人去接近哈利.哈特，盘算着说不定哪天就获得什么有用的情报。

“……大主教大人，我真的十分抱歉。请您原谅我的毫无用处。”  
“也罢。”幸好本来莫德雷德也没抱有多高的期待，所以也没有特别失望。他弯腰将对方从地上扶起，柔声安慰道：“你的职责本来就不在于此，是我有些强人所难。今后你不必再继续进行此事。”年轻教士瞬间放松的喜悦神情让莫德雷德意识到，这位年轻人是这个世界上钟爱哈利.哈特的那一半。恐怕不是这件事情难以完成，而是你根本不想去做吧？他在心中默默叹了口气，表面上依然是不动声色的体贴与关怀，“快起来吧，辛苦你了。”  
“多谢大主教大人的理解。您对我真是太好了。”年轻教士站起身来，感动之情溢于言表；他再度对他鞠躬行礼，却还不肯离去。犹疑了一下他才问道：“大主教大人，其实我……我不太明白，如果您怀疑哈特神父进入撒米尔教廷目的不纯……为何还让他成为教廷枢密？如今的教廷之中，如果我的观察没错的话……他的地位就只在您与红衣主教拉斐尔之下了。”  
“你的观察没有错。聪明的人不但与自己的朋友保持亲密，对待潜在的敌人更要如此。说实话，我倒是希望哈特神父能在这儿寻找他所想要的答案；只要他不打算对教廷不利，他要做什么我都不会阻止的。”  
“……原来如此。”  
“更何况，哈特神父的确是个非常能干的人，这几年来……当真为我分去了不少重担。将他升为枢密，留在身边，我何乐而不为呢？”  
年轻的教士一愣，过了片刻毕恭毕敬地再行了一礼，“大主教大人果然深思远虑。请您容我暂时告退。”

哈利.哈特寻找到他所想要的答案了吗？脚步声逐渐远去，莫德雷德再度陷入了沉思。如今再去探究种子是几时播下的毫无助益，因为那颗参天大树早就在他的灵魂深处扎根了，正犹如人类最古老而原始的欲望与恐惧。  
说起来，李.恩文的儿子今年应该已经十七岁了，说不定还会来王都参加骑士竞选；倒是可以利用他一下。大主教一边遗憾为何没有早点儿去调查这枚可用的棋子，一边开始策划自己下步的行动。

 

＊＊＊

那颗种子是几时埋下的呢？  
如今的帕西瓦尔时不时会思考詹姆斯.戴文波之于自己究竟是个怎样的存在。

他们相识十余年，一起出生入死，共同分享了无数欢快与悲伤的回忆，足以称得上是形影不离的挚友；两人之间可没有什么“失去了才懂得珍惜”或“未曾有机会说出口的话”这样拘泥又酸腐的陈词滥调。  
圆桌骑士们虽然备受民众爱戴，拥有着君主毫无保留的信赖，但与此同时，他们也肩负着旁人难以想象的重担与随时赴往另一个世界的觉悟。

当然了，詹姆斯不是第一位因使命而牺牲的骑士，也绝不会是最后一位；他们这些人早在立下誓言时就非常清楚，比起在温暖而柔软的床上寿终正寝，丧命战场、马革裹尸才是他们的宿命。

再没有人比帕西瓦尔更了解何谓“圆桌骑士”了。

只有极少数的人知晓，帕西瓦尔的父亲正是上一任的“帕西瓦尔”。那位老骑士没有结婚，多年前他与王室的一位公主无可救药地相恋了。这本该是一桩被后人传颂的美闻，若不是那位公主早已嫁给了年长她许多的公爵的话——或是上帝垂怜，她本人在生下帕西瓦尔后就不幸地亡故了，免去了许多往后的痛苦折磨。  
帕西瓦尔虽然拥有高贵的血统，但他的命运早在出生的那一刻就被注定了：他可以选择像他的生父那样成为骑士，或隐秘无闻地度过衣食无忧的一辈子。

年少迷茫时他曾见过一次他的生父，那是两人唯独一次见面。无法承认他身份的老骑士在退休前夕低声告诉他，只有你愿为之死的东西，你方才能籍之以生。  
之后，他没有一丝犹豫地选择了前者。  
他是幸运的，他抓住了难得的机会，他成功了。  
作为创下了“最年轻圆桌骑士继任者”纪录的人，帕西瓦尔仿佛已然和这个封号融为一体。大多数与他熟悉的人都习惯了喊他获得的封号——帕西瓦尔，帕西瓦尔，帕西，帕西，帕西。就像梅林的本名并非梅林，可大家早就习惯了这么称呼他。没什么好在意的，反正不过是个名字而已。

只有詹姆斯——那位与他年纪差不多的新任兰斯洛特，总是执拗地喊他的教名，同时嘴角勾起一个小小的弧度。帕西瓦尔并不讨厌他这样，所以便由着他去。就如同一根蜡烛点燃邻近的另一根，性格方面的互补与战斗中配合无间的默契让他们很快就成了知己好友。

如今詹姆斯不在了，很快就会有另外新的“兰斯洛特”取代他的位置。  
一切都会如常地继续下去。不同之处在于不会再有人跟詹姆斯那样热衷于喊他的教名。  
只是这样罢了。  
帕西瓦尔对此了然，他只是——他依然……他仍旧觉得悲伤。  
以及好奇。

民众们对死去的兰斯洛特的“秘密恋情”津津乐道，帕西瓦尔亦有所闻。他本来不甚在意，可就连萝克西都悄悄跑来询问他关于詹姆斯那不为人知的爱慕对象。  
这年纪的女孩子难免被类似的故事所吸引，即便是自小就坚毅顽皮得如同男孩般的萝克西也不例外。  
帕西瓦尔无奈地把自己侄女因为奔跑而散开的一缕儿头发仔细地拨到耳后，叹息着摇头道，“萝克西，打探死者的隐私可不是淑女之举。”  
“我这辈子每天都被人警告要好好扮淑女，在你这里都不能轻松点儿吗？哎，你就告诉我嘛，我的好叔叔！这样我下回去悼念他的时候还能跟他说说那个人的近况呢。”  
最后他实在抵挡不住她的软语纠缠，给出了认真的回答：“据我所知，詹姆斯他并没有这样的对象。”  
“真的？可是……可是，”萝克西犹豫了片刻，脸蛋儿突然泛红，“詹姆斯叔叔明明……明明跟我说过他有深爱着的人。”  
帕西瓦尔有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛被重物锤中心脏。  
“我不认为他那时是在骗我……嗯，已经是很久以前的事儿啦！叔叔，你和他是好友，就连你也不知道吗？”  
——詹姆斯他……原来真的有一位深爱着的人吗？  
那个人是谁呢？  
为什么从没有听他谈起过？  
难道他跟加拉哈德一样，一直爱着一位从不存在的人吗？  
“……叔叔？你还好吗？”萝克西担忧的神情让帕西瓦尔心中一软。他伸手摸了摸她的头顶，就像她小时候那样。时间过得可真快啊，他想，那个怎样都不肯听话穿上长裙，总是跟在他身后的小女孩在一夜之间就出落成婷婷玉立的少女了。  
“对不起，叔叔。是我太不懂事了。我、我不该问这些的。”  
“我没事，萝克西。”  
詹姆斯.戴文波之于自己究竟是个怎样的存在？他深爱的人到底又是谁呢？  
这些不再重要，那颗埋下的种子也不会有机会发芽。逝者如斯，一切都已经过去了。  
“……都过去了。”  
“叔叔，对了，你……你不介意我去竞选圆桌骑士吗？”  
因为亚瑟王的诏令，新任的“兰斯洛特”选拔即将开始，比往常要快，打算参加这次竞选的人也比往常要多，而萝克西正是其中之一。  
帕西瓦尔摇头，“我们不是讨论过这件事了吗？当然不会。我永远尊重你的选择。但是，萝克西，记住这一点：不管成功与否，我都以你为傲。”  
“嗯，谢谢你，叔叔。”

不久之后，梅林独自来见过他一次。魔法师礼貌地询问他是否愿意担任某关考核的考官。由现任圆桌骑士来进行继任者的考核是很常见的；帕西瓦尔记得在他那次骑士选拔中，当初还年轻的加拉哈德就是最后一关考官之一——他给所有的候选人留下了极度深刻的印象。  
提前见一见未来的同伴不失为一种转换心情的方法，也是个有趣的差事。  
然而，帕西瓦尔思索片刻，还是拒绝了魔法师的好意。  
理由是他的侄女萝克西也会参加这次竞选，如果他担任考官难免会有不公之嫌。其实梅林和帕西瓦尔自己都清楚这不过是个借口，但他们都没有点破的意思。某种感情如期而至，就像深秋时节趁虚而入到衣领内的寒风细雨，即便稍纵即逝，但依然存在过。

只有你愿为之死的东西，你方才能籍之以生。

——的确如此。  
帕西瓦尔把桌上瓶内的白玫瑰放到了唇边，那柔软的花瓣上还有露水留下湿润的触感：传言不假，百花骑士生前最爱的花确是白玫瑰，象征着纯洁无暇的、唯一的爱的花儿。  
“詹姆斯……”，帕西瓦尔轻声叹道，“看来我只有在另一个世界重逢时才能好好问你了。”

 

＊＊＊

那颗种子是几时埋下的呢？  
多年后的哈利曾试着回想过自己和艾格西的关系是从几时开始变化的。

他是年长的、有更多经验也更为智慧的一方，他早该意识到那转变的出现：艾格西从默默的仰望憧憬，到毫无保留的喜爱与亲密，再到逐渐渗杂了占有欲的关心与询问，最终发展为克制不住的言语冒犯与种种极为矛盾的行为。  
哈利.哈特可以站在圣父圣子的神像前发誓，他是真心期望艾格西这辈子一切都能得偿所愿，不管是骑士的地位还是真心追求的爱人。他只是没料到自己会是艾格西的愿望之一。成为教士后，誓约的束缚下哈利的确禁欲多年，但这不代表他对别人对自己怀抱有好感无知无觉，何况艾格西的心思真的太容易看透。他的脆弱、他的不安、他的善良与坦诚在哈利看来，全都彻彻底底的一览无遗。

所以结论应当是这样的——哈利并不是没有意识到。他只是懒得去阻止，更确切点儿说，他并不想阻止艾格西。这似乎不合乎常理，他明明想扮演的是导师与长辈的角色，他本有一万种方法不让两人的关系走向另一种亲密的极限，但他选择了默许与纵容，选择对艾格西愈发炙热的眼神装作毫无觉察。

大概过段日子艾格西就会意识到这只是一时错位的激情而已，哈利想，艾格西从小就没了父亲，他的母亲又无法保护他，而自己的出现则为陷入泥沼之中的他打开了一扇门。哈利明白自己对艾格西影响很深，这是导致艾格西在他身上投射了太多感情的原因，多到足以他将仰慕与依赖当成了饱含欲望的爱情。  
他总是这样说服自己。  
当然，真正的原因是哈利并不愿承认的：他实在无法再用冷言冷语去疏远艾格西，毕竟对方的父亲已经因他而死，而他为了任务曾不得不伤害过这个孩子一次。与此同时，男孩的陪伴与他那年轻的心里愈燃愈旺的小火苗也的确让哈利觉得几许温暖。  
艾格西一直在敲门，他不满足哈利已经为他打开的那些门。  
他好奇地想知道全部的哈利，想敲开对方所有的门，不管他面前那些精致的门看起来有多么的厚重与冰冷。

“哈利！你终于回来啦！”  
“哈利，你刚才去了哪里？王宫吗？还是教廷？”  
“哈利，白魔法除了治愈之外，能够用作攻击吗？”  
“……哈利，明天你带我去逛逛王都好不好？大后天都要开始选拔了，我还没到到处看看呢……”  
只要他回到家，男孩就总是形影不离地跟着他，从前面绕到后面，左边绕到右边，直到他给予自己全部的注意力才肯罢休。  
“……哎，温彻斯特真的太大啦，我自己一个人根本不知道该去哪里。对了，我可不是要偷懒哦，剑术我上午就能练好，你说的那些书我也有好好读了的……”  
“哈利，我知道你很忙很忙，但是陪我一个下午就行！真的！”

哈利心想，男孩根本不知道，那重重紧锁的门后其实没有什么新奇的玩意，也绝非他预想中的那般神秘诱人；那里面仅有无边无际的空白与废墟。  
血红的，寂静的，腐臭的，陈旧的，残破的……这景色究竟有什么好看的呢？  
就连不得不站在这片心灵废墟中央许久的哈利都觉得难以忍受，何况是什么都没经历过、什么都没见识过的艾格西了。

直到很多很多年后，哈利才意识到艾格西早已用他独有的方式找到了钥匙打开了门，象征春天的阳光因此而洒入，那颗种子瞬间生根发芽，无数鲜花盛开，一切都重新变得富有生机了。  
这都多亏了那个男孩。

但在那之前——眼下哈利与艾格西还是平常的导师与学生的关系，哦，或许比平常的更亲近一点儿。  
“哈利哈利，你这算是答应我了吗？”  
这小家伙最近真是越来越得寸进尺，哈利皱眉，忍不住感叹着，相比起来，刚见面时他那拘谨又不知所措的模样简直可爱极了。  
“是的，艾格西。我答应你了。”

 

－第五章完－


	7. 第六章

王都.温彻斯特

 

哈利.哈特是个注重承诺的人，艾格西.恩文很快就体会到了这一点。

在两人约定后的第二天早晨，艾格西揉着自己那翘起的额发，慢悠悠地蹭到一楼的厨房想准备早餐的时候，十分吃惊发现哈利已经穿戴完毕，好整以暇地端坐于窗边的沙发上等待自己了。

今天他没穿教士那纯黑的长袍，而是换上了深蓝的双层夹衣，胸口有交叉的银线和几颗宝石钮扣作为装饰，属于那种便于全身活动但又不失雅致的款式。  
虽然修身的黑长袍也非常合适哈利，但艾格西总觉得那身衣服有种神圣而冰冷的距离感，他更喜欢哈利目前的装扮。

“早上好，艾格西，我希望你昨晚睡得还好。”  
“哈利，早！我昨晚睡得……嗯，挺好的！”男孩撒了个小谎，他昨晚给母亲写信至深夜，等好不容易躺上了床，又因为哈利答应了陪自己在王都到处逛逛而兴奋得无法入眠。  
“那就好。相当充实的一天即将开始。早餐做好了在桌上，你吃完我们就出门。首先我们去维多利亚广场那带逛逛，是时候为你购置些用品了。中午我们会启程去哈特家的庄园，运气好的话，或许我们还能跟我弟弟一起喝个下午茶。然后我们晚上再回温彻斯特。”  
艾格西张大嘴，好一会儿才回过神来意识到年长者正仰着头，用“你认为这安排怎样”的询问眼神瞧着自己。他忙道：“棒极的计划。我都迫不及待了！”  
“那就好。去享用你的早餐吧。”

艾格西一边狼吞虎咽地把桌上那冒着热气的培根、香肠、煎蛋还有烤面包统统塞进嘴巴，一边天马行空地想象起这一整天他将会怎样和哈利一起度过：从清晨到晚上！整整一天的时间！而且哈利还说了，要带自己去哈特家族的庄园——倒不是说他对上层贵族的生活有多么的向往或感兴趣，艾格西不过是想知晓关于哈利的一切。虽然生活在同一栋小楼里已经三天了，可是对现在的艾格西来说，哈利还是像十年前在父亲墓碑前出现的那个神秘男人，除了名字以外，艾格西感觉自己对他还是一无所知。所以，不管是了解哈利的家族，成长的环境还是别的什么都好，总之多多益善。

用完早餐后，艾格西跟在哈利身后，每次哈利回头时他都非常努力地去克制脸上绽放的笑容，他可不想表现得像得到了糖果作奖励的小孩子。  
“艾格西，记得带上你的佩剑。”  
“……哎？好的。我一直都带着呢。”  
虽然有点不解为什么哈利出门前突然提醒了这么一句，艾格西还是没有质疑地遵从了；反正他在开始修习剑术的第一天就答应过奥尼尔——这辈子除非必要的情况，他时时刻刻都得保持剑不离身。

王都街道的上洒满了红黄相间的落叶，两人没有乘坐之前的马车，而是步行着享受明亮而凉爽的秋季。路上他们交谈不断，很快就到达了目的地维多利亚广场：这儿永远都热闹非凡，西角的圣彼特教堂历史悠久，宏伟壮观，吸引了无数的观光客，据说里面的每一件法器都是由纯银制成的，因此每天都有士兵站岗把守；北面伫立着高耸入云的青石钟塔，每到准点顶部就会发出沉重的回响，与远处山丘上的白金汉宫遥遥相对；而靠东侧的交易市场则是购物的好去处，来自全国各地的商品都可以在那儿买到，只要你口袋里有足够的金币。

艾格西随哈利走进广场南面的小巷，绕了好一会儿之后两人停在一家并不起眼的店铺门前。  
“我们到了。”  
“这里是……？”艾格西好奇地看向哈利，后者没有回答他的疑问，直接推开店门。  
既出乎意料又习以为常，那扇门后完全是另一个世界。店铺内部的装潢非常具有复古气息，红木地板上铺着厚实的驼毛地毯，能将所有脚步声尽数吸收；漆铀，皮革和金属混杂的特殊气味不由得让人想起了军队的营地。当然，店铺内最为引人注目还是那些靠墙陈列的诸多盔甲，从锁子甲到金属片甲，各种尺寸与质材的都应有尽有。艾格西并不是护具方面的专家，但他依然能看出这些铠甲都经过了精心的设计与打磨，它们既实用又美观，熠熠生辉简直如同艺术品。

“哇！原来护具店是这样子的。”  
“这里可不是普通的护具店。艾格西，再告诉你一个秘密，圆桌骑士们的盔甲都是在这家店铺订制的。”  
“真的吗？”艾格西激动得差点把他手里正把玩着的皮质护手掉在地上，“圆桌骑士？我还以为国王直属的骑士们会有个专门的，统一的——”  
“是真是假并不重要，”哈利打断他，径自在店里踱步，那姿态自在得像是这家店铺的真正主人，“现在，重要的是你。”  
“我？”艾格西鹦鹉学舌地重复了一遍。  
“当然。别忘了，我们是来挑适合你的护具的。行动敏捷是你的长处，而且这次竞选的人相当的多，太过厚重的金属护甲虽然能完全抵挡利器的伤害，但缺点也不少；不仅穿戴麻烦，还容易引人注目。所以我想轻便一些的软甲应该更合适你。”  
还没等艾格西做出任何回答，看起来是店铺工匠的中年男人出现在了柜台后。  
“啊，加拉——哈特先生！”他毕恭毕敬地上前鞠了个躬，“好久不见。这个时间段一般没有客人光顾店里，恕我怠慢了。请问您这回来是需要什么呢？”  
“好久不见，莱斯特。你来得正好。这位年轻人准备参加骑士的竞选，能否拜托你为他挑选一件合适的防护具呢？”  
“……原来如此。我十分乐意效劳。”名叫莱斯特的男人打量了艾格西一眼，会心地点头，作了个“请跟我来”的手势。  
艾格西有点儿局促不安地看了哈利一眼，年长者拍了拍他的肩膀以示安抚：“放心。去吧，莱斯特先生会好好照顾你的。”

等他们离开时，艾格西的新皮甲已经被他穿在了外衣的下面。  
“我不知道原来皮甲穿起来这么轻，还这么薄！别人完全看不出我其实穿了防具吧？”  
“哈利哈利，你知道莱斯特先生有多厉害吗，他不仅目光独到，调整的手法简直是出神入化——”  
一直在他旁边感叹个不停的艾格西实在是又可爱又直率，哈利不由得露出了一抹和煦的笑容，“你喜欢吗？”  
“当然喜欢啦。我超喜欢的！”  
“之前你和我说过，你在弗莱明顿的边境军营内待了三年。我以为你已经习惯了穿戴一定程度的防护用具了。”  
“哪有啦。盔甲并不是那么便宜的护具，尤其是在经济较为落后的北部边境……我想国王陛下也不想为我们浪费太多钱。更何况，近几年来金士曼和格雷的关系还不错。我听说南边才是不太安稳吧？”  
哈利点头表示赞许，他很欣慰艾格西已经开始留意周边各国的情况，毕竟骑士们肩负守卫国家的使命。  
“是的，的确如此。”  
“所以啊，现在上头才没有多余的盔甲分给我们这些驻守北境的雇佣兵呢……”艾格西话音一顿，他突然意识到自己身上的这件皮甲多半造价不菲，或许还是从某种神奇生物那里剥下来制成的。他马上吞吞吐吐地表示，“哈利，那个，我回去后就把钱还——”  
“年轻人，别煞风景，不如说些我想听到的话。”  
艾格西思考了片刻，最后郑重说：“……谢谢你，哈利。”  
“嗯，这听起来就好多了。”年长者的调侃让成功地男孩嘟起嘴，“现在离中午还有一段时间。艾格西，你有什么想去的地方或想买的东西吗？”可惜他转换话题的试图却失败了，男孩不依不饶地继续问道：“你还是先告诉我这件皮甲多少钱吧。万一之后的骑士竞选我没成功的话——”  
虽然这件皮甲算是同类中比较昂贵的，但在哈特家族那庞大的财产面前简直不值一提。前继承人哈利.哈特为男孩的正直感到高兴，同时也觉得有点儿头疼。从不轻易地接受无理由的馈赠，艾格西这一点上也很像他的父亲。  
“即便是那样，你也可以留着它当作纪念品。”  
“哈利……是不是因为我父亲，你才对我这么好？”  
哈利短暂地失神了片刻，他早就预料到了艾格西有一天会这么问自己，他只是没想到这么快；而“早有预料”也没有一丝一毫地让这个问题变得容易回答。  
“如果没有我的父亲，你会这样对我吗？”  
“……你父亲曾经救过我的命，这是无可置疑的。如果不是因为他，或许我们就不会相遇。然而，这个世界上没有那么多的如果，过多的假设在我看来毫无意义。命运是非常奇妙的，艾格西……你永远无法改变过去河流的走向，也永远不知道它未来将去往何方。”  
“所以你的答案是肯定的了。”男孩直指重点，毫不含糊。  
“不，艾格西，不是的。你仔细想一想，如果这十年来你本身没有付出过任何的努力，你此时此刻根本就不会站在我眼前。这一切都是你的选择。我曾答应过你的母亲，这辈子都不会再踏上汉姆斯特的土地，也不会主动出现在你们眼前。”  
提起米歇尔，艾格西面容的棱角突然变得疲惫而伤感，他像是突然之间年长了很多岁，“对不起，我妈妈她——她不像我。她一直没办法好好地接受父亲突然去世的消息。那件事……父亲的死对她打击太大了。所以，那时候她如果对你说了什么过分的话……哈利，希望你不要介意。”  
“你的母亲没有任何错，艾格西。”哈利深深地叹了口气，“她当然有权指责我，李的死……的确是我的过失。”  
“你总是这么说！每次都是‘他的死是我的错’。但你从来都不肯告诉我具体到底发生了什么。”艾格西懊恼地皱起眉，失望和不甘顿时让那张脸重新变得稚气且执拗。  
“你说得对。所以，今天下午……我决定给你一个机会。正确来说，是很多次机会。”哈利对吃惊的男孩露出一抹锐利的笑意，“你很快就会知道。正好时间也不早了，我们出发吧。”

 

* * *

 

“他要回来？”  
明明还只是深秋时节，肌肤苍白、神色恹恹的青年却将自己裹进了厚厚的兽毛长毡，房里的壁炉也已经燃起旺盛的火焰；噼啪不断的木材断裂声与书页翻动的微响营造出一种格外安静的氛围。  
“是的，阿德里安少爷。”负手站立的管家虽然白发苍苍却十分健朗，与他的主人形成了鲜明的对比。  
“……他回来做什么？”  
哈特家的第一继承人原本应是哈利.哈特，但多年前他便主动放弃了继承权，只保留了爵位；于是在哈特老公爵去世之后，家主的位置及巨额的财产便顺理成章地落到了与哈利年龄相差了几乎二十岁的同父异母的弟弟阿德里安.哈特手里。大多数见过这对兄弟的人都对他们留下了非常统一的印象：两人的相貌十分相似，但气质却截然不同，仿佛镜子的正反两面。  
“哈利少爷说，希望能够使用一下主宅后面的猎场……还叮嘱我们准备好两匹马。”  
被称作阿德里安的青年睫毛一颤，浮现出些许诧异的神色。  
“两匹。真难得啊，哥哥带回家的人是谁？”  
“十分抱歉，哈利少爷的口信中并没有提及那位与他同行之人的身份。”  
“算了，随他吧。我这个哥哥行事向来就难以预料。”  
“少爷您打算见他们吗？”  
“我今天感觉头很痛，胃也不大舒服……这章还没看完，我可不想拖到明天了……而且，我最讨厌见陌生的客人……”阿德里安压低了嗓音自言自语起来，老管家相当地了解这位阴郁又任性的年轻家主，只是沉默地在旁等待，最后果然听到对方说：“……算了。你先让梅丽莎准备三人份的下午茶。”  
“是，谨遵您的吩咐，阿德里安少爷。”

 

此时，几里外的马车内正在发生的对话就轻松得多了。  
“哈利，你弟弟是个怎样的人？”  
“比我年轻许多。”  
“我觉得你看上去也很年轻，”男孩下意识的脱口而出引得年长者挑了挑眉，或许这真的不太合乎礼仪；艾格西连忙接着问道：“呃……那个，他也会使用魔法吗？”  
“只有立下誓约的神职者可以使用神圣魔法，而阿德里安对宗教的兴趣止步于研究相关的古籍。”  
“我的意思是他会不会元素魔法啦。劈哗！一下变出一道闪电来什么的。”  
果然还是小孩心性，哈利无奈地笑着摇头道：“恐怕要让你失望了，答案是不。”  
“喔……对了，我听说拥有精灵血统的人才有资格使用元素魔法。”  
施法者拥有的精灵血统越是浓厚，他或她所能够呼唤的元素精灵相对的就越多，于是也就越容易在这方面取得卓越的造诣。哈利之前对艾格西坦言过自己仅会一些皮毛并非过度的谦虚；当然，这是以他的元素魔法老师梅林的标准来说。

“没错。我的精灵血统来自我去世的母亲，阿德里安是我同父异母的弟弟。”  
“同父异母……他和你关系好吗？”  
本来艾格西满以为哈利绝不会回答如此私人化的问题，于是抱了随便问问的心态，没料到年长者意外的坦然，“阿德里安刚出生不久，我就当上了圆桌骑士。我常年离家，后来又进入了撒米尔教廷，极少回庄园。虽是兄弟，我与他相处时间其实非常少。再加上阿德里安天生体弱，不爱骑术与剑术，我们两人几乎没有任何共同爱好……所以我想我们并不算亲近。”  
艾格西支起下巴，“原来如此……像是会是那种喜欢把自己关在房间里，不太好接近的那种贵族青年呢。对啦，就像猫咪一样。”  
哈利摇头，“阿德里安可不是猫咪；他会咬人的。”  
“喔？”艾格西捕捉到对方眼中一瞬即逝的莫测情绪，正盘算着该如何探问，身为兄长的人似乎是不想再继续深谈这个弟弟，干脆地用一句“每人的看法不同，认知也天差地别，等你见到他本人再作判断吧”结束了这个话题。

乘坐马车比徒步或者骑马要舒适、安稳得多，但时间一长也比较容易无聊。  
男孩终于看腻了道路两旁的田园风光，忍不住问：“哈利，我们还要多久才能到你家啊？”  
“我们早已在哈特家的庄园之内了，不过抵达主宅仍需片刻。”  
男孩一愣，立刻做了个鬼脸，吐舌道，“好吧。看来太过富有也是种麻烦？我是明白为何你说回来一趟要费很长时间了，换我也想在王都里找个方便行动的住处。”  
“我不常回来也不仅仅是那个理由。”  
男孩注视年长者的眼光变成了纯然的好奇，可惜他并没有得到期待的进一步解释。  
哈利总是有意无意吊起别人的胃口，浑身上下都是迷团，神秘得不得了，而你一旦想要接近他，他又会恰到好处地躲开了去；艾格西用力地翻了个白眼，暗道我总有一天会把你的一切都搞清清楚楚的。

仿佛是看透了艾格西此时内心的想法，在马车驶入一道巨大而古老的雕花铁门后，哈利开口道：“后天就是竞选开始的日期，我想让你提前些进入状态有益无害。因此，我决定给你三次机会，艾格西。”  
“剑术，骑术，西洋棋。”不等艾格西提问，哈利竖起了三根手指，“这三项，只要你有一项达到我的要求，我就将你想知道的事情盘托而出，绝不隐瞒。”  
——剑术，骑术，西洋棋。艾格西总算明白为什么哈利今天选择了便于活动的服装，原来是早有预谋。  
“等一等，这好像有些不太公平吧？不管是哪样你都比我厉害多了……”虽然对自己的剑术颇有自信，艾格西仍旧不忘要先讨价还价，毕竟哈利久经沙场，在经验方面比他胜出了不知有多少。  
“所以我说的是’达到我的要求’，而非’打败我’。”

马车在一片广阔的草坪停下，不远处的灌木林后隐约可见一片连绵的建筑群与修剪得当的花园，应该是哈特家族的主宅所在；然而艾格西此时却没有心情眺望如斯美景，他眼睁睁地看着哈利掀开马车的坐垫，拿出了一把黑鞘的长剑，看外形比佣兵们常用的要更长更细。  
“天啊，你居然把剑藏在马车里！”  
“毕竟教士不合适随时携带正经的武器，”哈利淡定地解释道，“十字架只能对付对付吸血鬼。”  
“什么，难道这世界上真的有吸血鬼吗？”  
“闲聊时间到此为止。下来吧，艾格西。”  
艾格西连忙打起十二分精神，跟着哈利踏出马车，他所期待的机会来了。

两人隔着五步左右的距离，相对而立，哈利的口吻普通得像是在谈论今天的天气：“拔剑。”  
“……啊？”  
哈利用一种“你要我说第二次吗”的神情看向艾格西，后者赶忙迅速地将武器抽出，摆好可攻可守的严密姿态；哈利这才满意地点头，“很好。现在全力攻击我。”  
“可是……”艾格西犹豫了一下，倒不是说他不相信哈利的实力，但哈利的剑都还没出鞘呢，而且这些年他毕竟都是以教士的身份度过的。  
“想必奥尼尔是位好老师，”哈利以一种难以看清的速度拔出了他的剑，利器的破空之声令艾格西瞬间警惕起来，可惜还没来得及作出任何反应，他手中本来紧握着的剑一下子就被挑落到了地上。  
“至于你是不是一位好学生？我想这值得商榷。”  
“哈利，你怎么知道奥尼尔——”  
“捡起来。这样的反应速度，若是在战场上你已经死了两次了。”  
“……”艾格西心里一惊，他眼前的哈利与之前的他判若两人，语调冰冷，眼神锐利，全身上下都无懈可击。这才是哈利真正的模样吗？  
“你不是很想知道关于你父亲的事情吗？如果你能逼得我退后一步，一步就可以——我就回答你的问题。”  
艾格西敛起少年人的漫不经心与柔软，他不再开口说话，目光就像准备狩猎的野生动物，不放过一丝一毫发动进攻的缝隙。

“——铛！！”男孩首轮攻击被轻易地化解了，年长者甚至没有怎么动弹手臂。  
“不用跟我客气，年轻人。还是说……你只有这点本事？”  
艾格西不得不承认，哈利这样的挑衅非常有效；似乎面对这个人他永远难以保持全然的冷静。他忘了哈利承诺的嘉奖，忘了关于奥尼尔的疑惑，他的斗志正在燃起，而原本长存于他心底的敬畏彻彻底底地消失了。

“——铛、铛！”  
“铛铛！！铛！”  
两把剑再度激烈地碰撞在一起，艾格西发誓自己这回的攻击已没有丝毫保留，此刻挡住他攻击的那股力量简直不像人类——谁能想到哈利那修长而挺拔、看似没有多少肌肉的躯体之中，竟然蕴含着如此大的力量？  
“嗯……如我所料，非常的敏捷，你的身体跟上了反应速度，”前骑士边评价边将手腕一转，用了些巧劲再次击飞了男孩手里的剑。这回艾格西虽然早有防备，但他仍旧毫无办法，只能眼睁睁地看着自己的武器脱手而出，“不过，还是缺乏实战经验。你的意图太容易被敌人看穿了。”  
“……是吗？”艾格西俯下身装作去捡剑，却出其不意地抬腿踢向哈利的腹部，“起码我不会让你光用单手就挡住我的！”  
“值得鼓励的尝试，”年长者微微一笑，左手稳稳地抓住了男孩的脚踝，“懂得变通是好事。即便成为了骑士，你所依赖的也不应只有剑。只要运用得当，我们身体的每一个部分都可化为致命的武器。”话音刚落，艾格西就被掷到几尺之外。  
“痛痛痛——！哎，算了、算了，我放弃啦。”男孩站起身，拍掉身上的草屑，将自己的剑收回鞘内。  
年长者流露出赞许的神色，“短时间之内能够看清双方实力的差距，知难而退，这是明智的做法。”  
“唉！哈利，你怎么这么厉害啊。”艾格西半是崇拜半是欣喜地感慨道，“几时我才能追得上你呢？”  
“别说傻话。等会儿你就可以追上我。走，跟我去马厩。”

 

第二关的骑术比试，艾格西根本不抱任何希望；他原本就不擅此道，别说达到哈利的什么要求，能不在他面前出丑他就要感谢上帝了。  
哈利皱着眉头瞧着艾格西形态狼狈地爬上马背，“艾格西，你在边境军难道都不……”  
艾格西赶紧解释道：“呃，我是挺少骑马的啦。那边的马匹本来就不多，巡逻的任务一般也只分配给正规军的士兵。我倒是习惯了站岗，眼力被训练得蛮好的……”  
“也罢。那我正好教教你正规的骑姿。圆桌骑士必须是出色的骑手才是。”年长者将马鞭别到自己的腰后，优雅地滑下马背，然后坐到了男孩的身后与他共骑。

被哈利的体温所环绕，如果回头的话还能闻到淡淡的、教士们身上那挥散不去的乳香与没药的气味，艾格西简直没法忍住自己脸上源源不断地往外冒的笑意。这才是真正的哈利，艾格西高兴地想道，他的哈利，既强大，又温柔，还非常的可靠。年长者似乎没有察觉男孩此刻的不专心，他一本正经地矫正起男孩的姿势，提醒道：“别乱动，你的脊柱要与马尾平行。”  
“好的。”  
“慢跑时是最颠簸的，所以身体也要跟着马儿的节奏轻微地晃动。”  
其实艾格西的骑术并没差到这个程度，但他非常乐意哈利从最最基础的教起。  
“不管是哪种操缰方式，手都要时刻保持一定的张力。”  
“嗯嗯，像这样？”  
“再松一点，对，就是这样。手指要握紧……”  
艾格西注意到哈利的虎口附近有很多老茧，那是常年握剑和骑马的人独有的标志。以前还是骑士的时候，哈利杀过人吗？那是肯定的吧。在他进入教廷成为了教士后，他又用神圣魔法救过多少人的性命呢？艾格西的思绪逐渐漂向到了奇怪的地方，他开始觉得后悔，反正刚才也是赢不了的，早知哈利试探他剑术水平的时候也该装成蹩脚的模样，说不定这样一来哈利就会手把手地教他剑术了！那该有多棒啊！当然，他也打心里地喜欢作为自己之前剑术老师的奥尼尔大叔，但如果教导他剑术的是哈利的话——

“……嗷嗷！好疼！”年长者终于注意到了男孩格外频繁的走神，惩罚性地使劲掐了一下男孩的手心。  
“别分神，艾格西！双腿夹好马肚！我们要加快速度了。”  
年长者的语调相当严肃，他用下巴抵住了男孩的肩头，整个身体也开始往前靠，看情形是要来真的了。  
“记住，遇到障碍，马儿跳跃或高速奔跑之时，必须将你的重心前移，尽量不要坐实马背，否则很容易被摔下去。”  
“我记住了。来吧，哈利，我准备好啦！”

 

不远处的主宅里，立于窗帘后的哈特家现任家主正眯着双眼，望着猎场上的那一小团飞速移动的黑影，喃喃自语道：“……还说要准备两匹马呢。这不一匹就完全足够了么？”  
老管家善解人意从门后出现，温声询问道：“阿德里安少爷，下午茶已经备好了。要我去告知哈利少爷和他的那位客人吗？”  
“喔，也好。你去吧，告诉哥哥，我在一楼东边那间侧厅等他们。”

 

* * *

慢慢习惯于耳边呼啸着的风声后，艾格西意外地发现自己竟非常享受骑在马背上的感觉，并不只是因为此时此刻坐在他身后的引导者是哈利的缘故。伴随着泥土与青草的芬芳，绿色的海浪一波波地在他们身侧拂过，哈利温暖宽厚的手掌正包裹着他的手指，而缰绳的掌控权也正逐渐地被转交到他的手里。

而他绝对不会让哈利这份期望与信赖落空的。

或许是优秀基因起的作用，艾格西向来学什么都足够的快，尤其是在他认真起来的时候；独自漂亮地完成了一个流畅的转弯之后，哈利低低地“嗯”了一声，彻底松了手。艾格西知道自己成功了，他初步得到了哈利的承认。

骑马飞驰，那是一种自由如风又安心无比的感觉：前倾身体，扯动缰绳，夹紧马肚——再快一些，我们还可以更快一些——艾格西忘掉了一切忧虑，整个世界突然之间变得如此广阔，同时又是如此的狭小，和哈利一起，他觉得自己能够去往任何地方。

“等等，那边有人！”  
实在不是自夸，艾格西的眼力的确很出色，他比哈利更早地注意到出现在灌木丛前面的人影；仔细一看，那个人还正向两人挥手致意。  
“……是鲁道夫管家。看来我们运气不错。”哈利熟练地扯住缰绳，马儿仰起头长嘶一声，顺从地放缓了步伐，掉头往猎场边缘走去。而艾格西还沉浸在飞驰的兴奋余韵里，不太情愿地接着问道：“噢，下午茶？”  
“是的。某种意义上，梅丽莎亲手做的茶点才是哈特家最值得被人传颂的瑰宝。我想你会喜欢的。”  
艾格西瘪瘪嘴，但他还是为了哈利而努力摆出一副期待万分的神情。

马儿停下后，管家立即上前体贴地为两人接过了缰绳。  
“您好，哈利少爷。好久不见，望您身体安康。”  
“谢谢，我一直很好。”哈利的口吻算得上是亲切有礼，想来他和这位管家的关系还不错；他转过身伸手帮艾格西下马，那呵护备至的模样让一旁的老管家抬了抬眼皮。是了，许多年前他似乎见过相似的场景。

“哥哥，哥哥……下回……下回也要再带我一起骑马哦！”  
“好的，阿德里安。我答应你。”

其实，在这位被称作鲁道夫、已经看顾了三代哈特家家主的老管家的印象之中，哈利与阿德里安这对兄弟的关系并不像外界所传闻的那样疏远甚至不合。当然了，他绝不会对自己雇主的族内关系说三道四，这可是涉及了他的职业操守。

哈利把手放到了艾格西的右边肩膀上，温和地介绍道：“鲁道夫，这位年轻人是加里.恩文。我故友的儿子。”  
老管家一脸平静，让人完全猜不出想法，他恭恭敬敬地朝男孩鞠了一躬，“您好，恩文先生。欢迎您到哈特家做客。若有什么要求，但说无妨。”  
“鲁道夫，由我带他过去就行了。麻烦你安排一下，找人把两匹马都牵回马厩。”  
老管家又鞠了一躬，“谨遵您的吩咐。阿德里安少爷在茶室等您。”  
艾格西敏锐地意识到管家的措辞，所幸他也不甚在意，“那我们走吧，哈利。”

虽然还是午后时分，但拖曳至地的窗帘太过厚重，而两人所迈入的正厅又深又宽，依靠非自然光来照明导致哈特家主宅的氛围显得古老而沉重。宅子内部的主要色调由金黄与深绿组成，足足有五层的椎形大吊灯像晶莹剔透的玻璃巨鸟般高悬于穹顶，四周的墙壁上还有许多的可放置蜡烛的镀金灯饰。除了看起来就昂贵无比的红木家具，大理石地面的正厅内还摆有几头保存良好的雄性大角鹿标本，栩栩如生的双眼和柔顺得发光的闪亮皮毛让人感觉它们随时能够跳下铜台四处奔跑。

艾格西忍不住开口评价道：“原来喜欢收集标本是你们家族的遗传。”哈利那位于王都的小楼里的某个房间内也有不少五彩斑斓的蝴蝶标本，艾格西初次看到的时候差点儿被吓到了，但和这里相比起来，那还是真是健康又阳光的癖好。  
“雄鹿是我们家族的标志，也是我们姓氏的来源，”哈利耐心地解释，“跟我来，茶室在这边。”

连接客厅和茶室的漫长走廊墙壁上挂满了哈特历代家主和其他的家族成员，神态各异地俯视着他们眼前走过的还在呼吸着活人，似是在耐心等待他们未来某日的加入。  
——仿佛一个华丽至极的墓冢，或是庞大而庄严的牢笼，艾格西心想，不管哪个都不是令他觉得舒服的存在。

“我算是明白你不喜欢住这里是什么原因了。”  
哈利耸耸肩，“当一座宅子拥有几百年的历史之后，她就变成了有呼吸的活物。”闻言艾格西寒毛都竖起来了，那胆战心惊的模样像是担心随时会有鬼魂或僵尸冷不丁地跳出来似的，“哈利！这儿……是不是有人施展过什么古老的魔法？呃，或者……诅咒？”  
哈利内心有些惊讶于艾格西的敏锐触觉，表面上却还是不动声色地安抚道：“别担心，我想她还是喜欢你的。跟着我别到处乱走就没事。”  
于是男孩顺理成章地更贴近了一些年长者，低声嘟囔道：“真高兴我们今晚就回去，不用在这里过夜。”

 

“我们到了。”哈利有规律地敲了足足三下门，才将其推开，“艾格西，在你之后。”  
艾格西踏了进去。他眼前的房间稍微温暖明亮了些，许是那浅蓝色的贴花墙纸以及房间面积较小的缘故：窗口摆着那台巨大的三角钢琴吸引了他的注意，以至于他忽略了角落里端坐着的人。  
“……哥哥。”那传来的声音熟悉得过分，毫无疑问，声音的主人——同时也是这栋宅子的主人，阿德里安.哈特。  
起初艾格西以为自己见到了二十年前的哈利，因为他们长得实在相似，五官简直是一个模子里刻出来的；但他立即便彻底推翻了这个第一印象——比起他那光风霁月、身材挺拔的兄长，这位哈特家族的现任家主面色苍白，额头的碎发之下有一个丑陋的疤痕，那裹在层层叠叠衣袍内的躯体似乎弱不经风；不但存在感比他的兄长稀薄得多，那缠绕不去的阴郁色彩还让阿德里安如同一抹阴影、一株只能生长于潮湿之处的蕨类植物。

“艾格西，这是我弟弟，阿德里安。”  
“你好。”  
“午安，阿德里安。”  
虽然掩饰得很好，然而绞扭在一起的手指和勉强的目光交融都透露着年轻家主的焦躁与不安，“请坐。请把这里当成自己的家，让你自己舒服些。”  
艾格西心想，谁要把这阴森森的古宅当成自己家啊！念及此处，他对阿德里安瞬间有了些许的同情。他不像已经得到了自由的哈利，作为一家之主的阿德里安是必须经年累月、孤零零地待在这种地方的。

“好久不见了，你身体还好吗，阿德里安？”  
阿德里安没有直接回应自己兄长的关切询问，他垂下视线，“梅丽莎本来说想见见你的，但我还是比较希望能够跟你单独说说话，哥哥。”  
被如此直接无视，艾格西更是确定了他之前的判断：哈利的弟弟并不喜欢自己。他心中那一丝同情顿时一扫而空，不过这样一来反倒觉得轻松多了。艾格西大大咧咧地拿起面前的糕点放进嘴里，半是真心实意半是假装地高声赞道：“真可惜！她的手艺太棒啦，可以的话我真想亲自谢谢她呢。”

等几块糕点入口，那一半的假装也消失不见了；艾格西津津有味地尝试起自己面前银色托盘之中各式各样的精美食物，之前又是比剑又是骑马的，他的体力实则消耗掉了不少，现下也是真的感觉饿了。坐在一旁的哈利则保持着自己嘴角一如既往的优雅弧度，为每个人都倒了杯浓淡恰好的格雷伯爵茶。

阿德里安接过茶杯，浅浅抿了一口，默不作声地观察起正大快朵颐的男孩：身材不高，最多只有十七八岁的年纪，脸蛋还算可爱——哦，是了，他显然是一位平民——阿德里安皱起眉，艾格西的用餐举止粗鲁得让他有些反感，想必大多数的贵族都跟他会有同样的感受；他的兄长是个例外。阿德里安对此并不感到多么的不满，从很久以前开始，他的哥哥就对平民有种特殊的偏爱。

“我还是老样子，身体没什么问题，”他突然答起之前哈利的问题，口吻沾染上一点儿难以察觉的神经质，“只是……有些无聊。”  
“这样我就安心了。”  
阿德里安动了动嘴唇，似乎想就此再说些什么，但很不巧此时艾格西插了句嘴，“你们只顾着说话，我可要把糕点都吃完啦！唔，这司康饼真的好好吃。我从没吃过这么好吃的下午茶。”

尽管手段非常拙略，但艾格西总算让自己融入了这对兄弟间微妙的氛围内，阿德里安转过头瞧着他，终于做出了主人应有的姿态，“别客气，不够的话厨房里还有。”  
而哈利也顺带将话题转移到了艾格西的身上，“艾格西是我一位故友的孩子，他刚从北方边境的军营来到王都，打算参加几日后的骑士竞选。”  
阿德里安似是漫不经心又似是不耐烦地点点头以作应答。前任兰斯洛特的死亡和大张旗鼓的竞选他当然早就有所耳闻，他甚至在舞会或者什么别的社交场合还见过詹姆斯本人那么几回；但艾格西也好，死去的前任圆桌骑士也好，即将开始的竞选也好，这些阿德里安统统都不关心，也从来无意隐瞒这点。

“哥哥，你这趟回来庄园……只是想在猎场兜兜风？”  
“当然不。我这趟回来，主要还是想去看一下母亲在地下室的藏书。”哈利口中的‘母亲’自然是已故的哈特公爵的第一任夫人，而非阿德里安的生母。有趣的是，这两位公爵夫人都在她们丈夫之前离开了人世。  
“……哦。”阿德里安抬头看了看自己的兄长，过了片刻才用细不可闻的嗓音重复了一遍，“哦。那钥匙给你。”  
“谢谢。我走之前再去。”哈利拿过还有一丝体温的铜质钥匙，小心翼翼地收进自己的怀里。这串钥匙后面有许多哈特家的秘密，即便是他也不敢有所怠慢。  
“地下室……”阿德里安看了眼坐在一旁的艾格西，“你是知道规矩的，哥哥。”  
“自然。艾格西会在客厅等我。而我看完后，马上就会将钥匙交还鲁道夫。”  
阿德里安挪动身体，换了个更舒服的坐姿。他闭上眼，抿了一口茶才慢悠悠地问道：“今晚不住下来吗？”  
“不了。说起来时间也不早，我们该启程回王都了。”  
“……真遗憾。”  
“我有空会再回来的。艾格西。”  
艾格西像听到主人命令而竖起耳朵的小狗般跟着哈利起身，还不忘报复性地对阿德里安致谢道：“谢谢款待，下午茶的点心真的很美味。”他简直就差把“哈利说要走我听他的我们一起走嘿嘿嘿”说出口了。

“……亲爱的哈利，你难得回来，都不给你的弟弟一个拥抱就又要离开了吗？”  
哈利轻不可闻地叹了口气，他走过去，俯身对自己的弟弟展开了双臂，而阿德里安则如同被什么所吸引的藤蔓般环绕住他的肩膀和脖子。  
这么看来，其实他们关系还可以嘛，起码阿德里安应该是想亲近哈利的，艾格西趁机把一块点心塞进兜里。  
然后他再抬起头，不可置信地睁大了眼睛，因为哈利在阿德里安的怀里脱力般缓缓地瘫软了下去。  
“你——！”艾格西这才注意到阿德里安那纤细的手指里其实夹着一根细得难以用肉眼察觉的银针。  
“你对哈利做了什么！？”  
“……嘘。”阿德里安似乎必须费上不少劲才能好好地搂住身材比他更高的兄长，但他语调变得异常的甜蜜腻人，好像抓住了心仪玩具的猫咪，“我想，你们还是今晚住下来吧。对吗，哥哥？”

 

天哪，哈利是对的，他的确会咬人。  
艾格西想道。

 

 

-第六章完-


End file.
